At the Summer Camp
by kamuinoyume
Summary: Sequel to "At the School Festival" Akashi and the GOM go to summer camp, and Aomine is trying to hook up with the red-haired, while Kise finds himself intrigued by the sudden interest a certain sempai is showing towards him. AoAka and NijiKise
1. Chapter 1

**At the Summer Camp: Chapter 1**

It still chilled him to the bone every time he looked at that picture.

The whole lot of them, dubbed by many as the Generation of Miracles, had taken a photo on the abandoned school building yesterday. A picture that he was certain he'd deleted, but for some unfathomable reason had ended up on his mail as soon as he got home.

He'd been surprised to say the least to get an email from Kise, after all, what could he send if he'd deleted the picture, but an email he got.

And there he was, sitting stiffly in Aomine's one armed embrace, _blushing_ like a school girl while trying not to grimace, which only made him look more noticeable than the other people in the photo. Oh, how he wished he had Kuroko's invisible presence at the time, because, indifferent of his attempt at smiling, Kuroko was still only noticeable in the photo if you tried to look for him, where as Akashi stood out like a gold fish in a sea of green.

He was certain Aomine was delighted with the outcome, most like observing his handiwork and grinning like the buffoon that he was while the other members of the Basketball team would ponder the entire night about why the Ace of the team was hugging the Captain to his chest...

Well, they _had_ most liked pondered the entire night, because it was already morning, and Akashi was already up (he couldn't close his eyes because a blue haired gorilla kept popping up in his sleep to disturb his dreams with perverse fantasies). His bags were hanging by the threshold of his big house, and he'd returned to his room to check if he'd missed something, and he'd stumbled upon the photo for some reason (he'd forgotten to turn off the computer).

It was already too much stress to handle, spending an entire week with Aomine at summer camp while knowing that the other boy returned his feelings, but having the rest of the club members be aware, or suspicions of the two thanks to the blasted photo almost made Akashi call in sick for the week and stay home.

Almost! He wasn't a quitter! And if he let Aomine's annoying crush on him, or some suspicions from the others keep him from his Captain duties, than he might as well admit defeat already, and that wasn't the Akashi way!

Akashi believed in loosing a battle in order to win the war. It was a well known strategy, and he acknowledged that sometimes loss was necessary, and that a good leader should always take into account the possibility of loss and plan for it in advance in case it did happen, to not let himself be completely defeated. But here he felt like he'd already lost before he'd even gotten the chance to play!

"_Don't you think you're a little paranoid about this?_" a soothing voice whispered in his ear. "_You haven't even had the chance to analyze their reaction and see what they really think about the photo. As far as you know, they might even have shrugged it off as Daiki being too friendly and not even thought much about it. After all, he is leaning his hand on Tetsuya like it's nothing._"

"_He's not exactly squashing Kuroko to his chest now, is he?_" Akashi said bitterly.

"_Precisely_," the voice in his head said, through Akashi wasn't certain why exactly it was so smug. "_Now, if you're done feeling sorry for yourself, get moving already, or you'll be late!_"

Akashi couldn't really argue much with that, so he closed the computer and was on his way, stopping briefly to inform his father that he was leaving for the summer camp training, and then boarding the car and letting the chauffer drive him towards the school, where the buss would be waiting to transport them to the camp.

-OOOOO—

"Come on Aomine-kun! We'll be late!" Satsuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Coming!" Aomine snapped back at her as he rushed down the stairs of his house with his bags in toe.

It had been a long night of him and his own private thought and that fantastic picture that Kise has sent him as soon as he'd gotten home. So, he'd been quite grumpy and ill prepared when Satsuki had barged into his room that morning to wake him up, and had suffered the misfortune of stumbling upon him half-naked, head still filled with Akashi and those soft lips of his, that he'd been this freaking close to planting one on her when she'd tried to wake him up, leading to a very awkward moment for the both of them. But how many times had he told her not to barge into his room in the morning? He slept commando during the summer for fuck's sakes! She should know better by now after so many close calls!

He didn't have time to eat anything because he wasted so much time waking up, so his mom had whipped up sandwiches for both him and Satsuki to eat on the road.

"Finally!" Satsuki exclaimed as soon as she saw him step out the door. A heavy blush colored her cheeks as she lay eyes on him and suddenly her head turned away from him, making him glare at her, because he had warned her multiple times that something like this could happen. "Let's get going!" she said bossily.

"Alright," Aomine said grumpily as he kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Take care Satsuki-chan, Dai-chin!" his mom said, and Satsuki was quick to turn around, a radiant smile on her face and wave at his mom.

"By, by, Aunty!"

Yeah, the fact that she still called his mom 'aunty' and yet decided to call him _Aomine-kun_ was still a sore subject for Daiki, and he glared at her to make his point. Which she completely ignored.

"Hurry up, will you!" Satsuki snapped running off ahead. "We're already late!"

"Alright," Aomine said, somewhat resentful himself and broke off into a sprint, easily overtaking her.

"Wha-?! Aomine-kun! Slow down!" Satsuki yelled, suddenly finding herself struggling to keep up with him.

"Why?" Aomine asked peevishly. "You were the one who said we were late!"

"I know that," Satsuki said panting and out of breath. "Can you – *gasp* at least take my bag as well?" *pant, pant*

"Why? My load is as heavy as yours!" Aomine said glaring at her, but slowing down just the same.

"You'd really let a lady carry such heavy bags?" Satsuki asked as soon as she caught up to him and glared at him.

"The minute I stumble upon one, I'll help her carry her load," Aomine replied, knowing he'd piss her off.

Satsuki level a glare at him and harrumphed at his rudeness.

"And _that_ is the reason why you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Who says I want one?" Aomine asked as they rounded the corner that lead them to the entrance of the school, where the buss and everyone seemed to be waiting for them.

Satsuki gazed perplexed at Aomine for a moment, uncertain how to interpret his previous words, before snapping out of her daze and heading for the buss herself. And glomping Tetsu-kun as soon as she lei eyes on him.

"Good morning, Tetsu-kun!" she whispered cheerily, and Aomine found himself face palming at her attitude.

And she was expecting him to treat her like a lady, when she acted more like a little kid with a puppy dog crush? But, if he were to be honest, he couldn't find himself rolling his eyes at her behavior anymore, given his own feeling for Akashi…

And where was that red-haired anyway?

"Is everyone here?" The coach asked.

"We're all here," Nijimura confirmed.

Aomine hastily boarded the buss and looked around for Akashi, finding the red-haired sitting at the back, apparently lost in thought.

"Yo," Aomine greeted as he sat down, scaring the living daylight out of Akashi. He was a little bit disappointed by Akashi's jumpy attitude, since he'd thought they'd made a real connection last night, but it seemed the red-haired was still stubbornly trying to keep him out of his life…

Well, he was sorry to disappoint him, but Aomine was just not going to stand quietly and let him do that knowing that the other boy fancied him as well.

"Morning, Aominecci!" Kise's bouncy and energetic voice drew Aomine's attention to see that Satsuki and Tetsu had sat themselves right in front of Akashi and him, while Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara sat themselves in the three seats behind them, which was in the very back of the buss, with Murasakibara complaining about wanting to sit next to Aka-chin himself.

_Well, sucks to be you bud!_ Aomine thought smugly.

"You," Aomine greeted Kise and then turned his head to look at the front. He was glad that Satsuki and Tetsu had decided to sit in front of them. That meant Aomine had no reason at all to constantly turn his head around to talk with the people up back, since they weren't very interesting to begin with.

The other members of Teiko Basketball Club filled the buss, and the seat right across from him was immediately occupied by the other two managers of Teiko: Akane Kaori and Mikoto Misaki, who were giggling and squealing and 'secretly' pointing in their (the GOM's) direction as they whispered conspiratorially to each other the entire trip.

Aomine ignored them, but the chatty Kise was quick to engage them in conversation when he saw that both Aomine and Tetsu were ignoring him. Satsuki was too preoccupied blabbing nonsense at Tetsu to even notice anyone else, but unfortunately for Aomine, both Midorima and Murasakibara, who were usually Akashi's preferred company, were glaring at them curiously (Murasakibara was pouting) and so Aomine found himself unable to make the slightest move towards Akashi (who spent the entire trip with his head turned towards the window and refused to look at him once), for fear that they'd see him.

It was kind of infuriating really, the fact that he'd already accepted the idea of liking Akashi, but he still didn't feel confident enough to engage him in conversation in public, like he was scared of what the crowd might think or something…

And it really bothered him seeing Akashi walk with Midorima and Murasakibara towards the reserve that they were staying at, while he was stuck to listen to Kise's incessant babble and Satsuki's constant gushing over Tetsu.

"Pick up the pace you lot!" The coach prompted them, and Aomine cursed his cowardice and moved along with the others.

As soon as they got inside the Coach spent a few minutes talking with the Manger of the reserve before turning to them and informing them that:

"I've split the lot of you into a pair per room, in alphabetic order, so if you will."

And he held out the keys to a room and called the name of the first pair, in reveres order of the alphabet, so most like, Aomine, who would be among the first from the beginning, would end up being among the last to be called.

Midorima fortunately ended up sharing a room with Murasakibara, though Aomine was certain there was another M named person between them, but it would seem like the coach paired up students from the same year, so then Kise got to stay in a room with Tetsu, and he was jumping up and down in excitement.

"We'll be seeing you later Aominecchi!" Kise waved energetically as he grabbed a hold of Tetsu and pulled him along leaving a distressed Satsuki behind. "We're going to unpack now!"

"Later," Aomine said, watching them go. He wondered who he'd end up in a room with. There couldn't be many people with the Surname A in Teiko, could they?

"Aomine Daiki – "

And there he was.

" – and Akashi Seijurou," said the Coach, and for a moment, Aomine really thought his brain was playing tricks on him.

"Excuse me?" Akashi asked, seeming to be just as dumbfounded as he was.

"Did you not hear me Captain?" The Coach asked raising a critical eyebrow up at him. "You and Aomine Daiki will be sharing room 12. Right down the hall. Now, come take your key and the two of you go and unpack. We'll be starting training this afternoon, and I won't forgive lateness!"

"Of course," Akashi said diligently and took the offered key from the Coach.

And ran towards the room leaving Aomine behind, but quite frankly, he really didn't care.

He was sharing a room with Akashi! By mother of fuck that was a sign! And he was damn sure to make the most of it!

-OOOOO-

**AN**: Okay, so, sequel, because I just felt like writing it. I don't know how often I'll update, because I'm lazy, and these stories are really written on a whim of mine, so when it hits me, you'll get the next chapter. With that being said, I hope you enjoyed your read and please review!

**Pairings**: It'll mostly be AoAka and NijiKise (my 2 OTP), so sorry AoKise and NijiAka shippers, but I don't care much for the pairings. And there will be a MurasakibaraMomoiKuroko thing going on, but mostly in the background.

**PS**: In the 4th Novel it is revealed that there are 3 mangers for Teiko: Satsuki, an Acchan and a Micchan. So I just created two girls with those names that have similar tastes in men as those two (they will not be important, but I just figured I'd introduce them).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_-POV: Aomine—_

Aomine made his way towards the room he shared with Akashi jovially.

He couldn't believe his luck! The summer Camp hadn't even started yet and he was already making huge progress with his pursuit of Akashi. Or at the very least, he reasoned to himself that sharing a room with the red-haired would help him on his quest quite a lot.

….

_Or maybe not_, he thought as he saw Akashi run like lightning past him after dumping his bags in their room.

Aomine sighed glaring disapprovingly after the red-haired. Seriously, was Akashi hoping to avoid him the whole trip when the two were sharing a room? As far as Aomine saw it, that plan should have been thrown out the window when the two were placed in the same room, but it seemed like Akashi wasn't exactly thinking on his feet right now.

_I suppose I can let him get used to the idea_, Aomine reasoned with himself, as he entered the room and dumped his bag on the floor.

The room itself was really small, barely big enough to fit the two beds, two drawers on the exterior of the bed and a small window that overlooked the beach. Nothing too fancy, but he supposed it was passable for sleeping.

Now, Akashi hadn't chosen a bed, so Aomine decided he wouldn't choose one either until he talked to the red-haired. He squirmed through his rucksack for his shorts and a shirt, and pulled them on with swimming trousers underneath and decided to go find the grumpy red-haired.

_-POV: Kise—_

There was something really off about Aominecchi, Kise was certain about it. But, then again, Kise had known this for weeks now. What was surprising about the whole ordeal was when Kuroko Tetsuya asked Kise during their jogging down the beach if he'd noticed something strange about the blue-haired.

"You think Aominecchi's acting odd?" Kise asked faking curiosity. "How so?"

"He feels somewhat distracted," Kuroko said. "Like he's got something on his mind. But he won't tell me what it is."

"I haven't noticed anything weird about him," Kise lied and Kuroko threw him an 'are you shitting me' look, which Kise wanted to throw right back at the shorter boy.

To be honest, it was extremely obvious that something was wrong with Aomine, and if Kise was to be _really_ honest, he thought it was incredibly obvious just what was wrong with him.

Aomine wasn't exactly one of the most intelligent people that Kise had met. He was loud, direct and down right obsessive about things he liked, and he had no subtlety whatsoever. Right now, Kise was trying very hard to bullshit Kuroko into making him think that he didn't have a clue what was bothering the blue-haired, but that was becoming incessantly more hard to do, given the fact that Aomine had been running after Akashi the whole day, sitting with him during the trip here (something he'd never have done until a few weeks ago), and dashing after him as soon as they started the afternoon exercise and slowing down to run level with him when the red-haired slowed down, or dashing forward after him whenever Akashi would pick up the pace. It was actually a wonder that Midorima hadn't picked up on the obvious signs Aomine was dropping as far as Kise was concerned, because the rest of the Generation of Miracles most certainly had. But then again, Midorima seemed oblivious to the fact that Momoi liked Kuroko, and compared to that obvious display of affection, Aomine was being quite subtle.

They stopped for an afternoon break and Akashi was quick to run over to Midorima and Murasakibara while glaring at Aomine, who resigned himself to staying behind with Kise and Kuroko.

Kise was a little bit tired of covering for Aomine's ass when it came to his strange behavior, and decided to make himself scarce in order to give Kuroko time to interrogate Aomine about his suspicions.

He rushed over to the ice-cream strand on the beach to buy himself a vanilla flavored popsicle and decided to wonder about the beach for the break.

"You're not spending time with the other members of your year?" Nijimura-sempai asked him, apparently having made his way to buy an ice-cream himself.

"I just wanted to get ice-cream," Kise said smiling radiantly at the sempai.

"You don't seem like you're in a hurry to go back," Nijimura remarked as he took the kiwi flavored popsicle from the lady and thanked her.

"Too tired," Kise easily blurred out an excuse and slumped himself down on the sand while focusing his full attention on his popsicle.

"Already?" Nijimura remarked surprised and came to stand beside him. "I was hoping you were made of thicker stuff."

"I'll be back at it by the time practice restarts," Kise assured cheerily.

"Hmm," Nijimura hummed and began eating his popsicle. "Looks to me like Akashi's trying his hardest to avoid Aomine, while Aomine's chasing after him while ignoring Kuroko, who is curious to know why Aomine has been so distracted as of late," Nijimura remarked after taking a quick glance in the other second year's direction and then he turned his head towards Kise. "And I think you know all this and decide to run away here, because you didn't want to deal with Kuroko's questions about Aomine, am I right?"

Kise nearly choked on his popsicle.

"Where did you get that idea from, sempai?" Kise asked sweating nervously.

"It's pretty obvious," Nijimura remarked. "You kids don't know how to lie yet. Well, some of you don't," he said glaring suspiciously at Kise.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kise asked feeling nervous.

"You like flashing that idol smile of your around too much," Nijimura said. "But you always have a glare on whenever you think someone isn't looking. It makes me wonder whether you smile because you actually mean it or just because that's the only way you know how to defend yourself."

"Defend myself?" Kise asked perplexed and extremely nervous. "From who?"

"I don't know," Nijimura shrugged. "You tell me?"

Kise struggled to answer Nijiumra's earlier claims about… being false. Yeah, Kise couldn't really pretend he didn't understand Nijimura's accusations, but he wasn't too fond of them, so he just decided to play the ignorant card.

"I don't really think I understand what sempai means," Kise said while shrouding his expression into a confused one.

"Really?" Nijimura asked humming to himself, not seaming to be at all convinced by Kise's fabricated cluelessness. "Than I must have imagined it," he said and shrugged the matter off. Or at the very least, that's what it seamed like, till he added. "But I'd really want to see what you looked like when you smile from the bottom of your heart for once. I think it would be quite a sight, given your pretty face."

And with that he was off, leaving Kise to stare after him, flushed and confused about his earlier sayings.

_What the hell did he mean when he said I have a pretty face?_ Kise thought confused as he pouted and took a bite out of his popsicle. _He couldn't possible mean – ?_

"Oi! Kise! We're starting without you!"

Aomine's gruff voice startled him out of his thought, only to see that the other members had resumed their running round the beach again.

"Coming!"

Kise was quick to jump to his feet and dash after them.

_-POV: Akashi—_

It had been one heck of a stressful day, with Aomine constantly chasing after him and right in front of the other members of the Basketball team. What was the guy thinking?! Akashi really didn't know, but he was beginning to think that maybe Aomine's crush on him wasn't as sincere as he'd first interpreted, since he was too forceful about the issue, like he was under a time constraint of some kind.

"_You're thinking it's a bet?_" the other him asked shrewdly.

"_And you think he's honest?_" Akashi asked sarcastically.

"_Anything is within the realm of possibilities,_" his other self said vaguely. "_Though I honestly think it would be high time to confirm whether he's serious about his crush or not. We do have an entire week of suffering awaiting us even if Aomine is serious or not, and depending on his attitude, this might turn out to be interesting or extremely annoying._"

"_I think he's bluffing,_" Akashi insisted.

"_And I believe you're jumping to conclusions just so you can oversimplify matters and come to a quick resolution,_" the other him said. "_And I think that it's high time you stopped wasting all your time at the threshold and enter the room already to confront Daiki. Or are you planning on sleeping outside for tonight?_"

"_Of course not!_" Akashi was quick to assure. "_I was merely waiting for the opportune moment to make my entrance._"

"_You mean, you were waiting for Daiki to fall asleep,_" his other self said flatly.

Akashi couldn't bring himself to deny this. What was the point of lying to yourself?

His other self sighed disapprovingly.

"_Do you really believe Daiki's not waiting for you to make your entrance?_"

Akashi glared.

"_Than stop wasting our time! We have to be up by 8 tomorrow._"

Akashi resigned himself to his miserable faith and headed for the door to room 12, and inhaled deeply as he steeled his nerves and made his way inside the room.

"Yo! You're finally back."

He was instantly greeted by Aomine's slumped down figure on the bed from the right side of the room, who was holding a sports magazine in his hands. The blue-haired immediately put the magazine down and raised himself into a sitting position as soon as he saw him.

"Sorry but I already chose my bed, since it was getting late and you've been avoiding me all day."

"And why do you think that is?" Akashi asked glaring furiously at the other as he closed the door behind him.

"Because you have premade misconceptions about life that clash with my own," Aomine said, shocking Akashi into a dead stupor.

Akashi opened and closed his mouth a few time while trying to think of an adequate way to respond to that statement, and failing dramatically.

"What?" he asked finally, ashamed of admitting his confusion out loud.

Aomine sighed.

"The one time I try sounding like a genius and you're gonna rob me of that by making me explain myself…?"

"Well, I don't think you know what the word misconceptions means," Akashi tried to explain himself.

"Delusion, right? Or misguided beliefs," Aomine said, and Akashi again found himself glaring amazed at Aomine's new found knowledge.

"How – "

"It's my mom's motto," Aomine explained. "She used to have this saying that: There is no actual truth in the world, and that what we perceive as truth is just some ideas that we either inherit from our parents or adopt as we grow. She called all ideas delusions or restrictions that we place upon ourselves in an attempt to give some semblance of order to the world at large. And that some people just inherit their parents' ideal without thinking much for themselves, thus naming them _premade misconceptions_, or some thing like that. I don't really know how to explain it, since I'm not that smart either way, but I just thought it fit."

"So, in other word, you're implying that my inherited beliefs from my father differ from your inherited beliefs, and that's the thing that's keeping us at conflict," Akashi enquired.

"I guess," Aomine shrugged and lifted himself off the bed to look at Akashi. "I mean, what other reason do you have?"

Akashi was stuck staring at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

Aomine raised an annoyed eyebrow at him, as he folded his hands over his chest.

"What's so funny?"

Akashi tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"That's alright," Aomine shrugged as he stepped closer to the red-haired. "You're actually quite cute when you laugh."

And that put an end to Akashi's laughter on the spot and had him blush furiously in embarrassment instead.

Akashi lifted his face to glare at Aomine, who'd stopped a few inches in front of him, hands outstretched around his head, effectively trapping him in.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked looking curiously up at the taller blue-haired. "Do you really like me?"

"Yes," Aomine answered in a heart-beat.

"And you're unwilling to give up on your pursuit of me even if I were to ask you to?"

"I believe you will come to see the error of your ways," Aomine said in a light hearted tone, but his gaze was brimming with conviction.

"Then, what are your plans for tonight?" Akashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked in return, uncertain as to where this was going.

"We're stuck in a room together, and you have clearly expressed your romantic interest towards me, while I have refused you several times," Akashi explained. "Are you going to leave it at that, or am I going to have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of the week."

Now Aomine looked truly confused.

"Why would you have to sleep with one eye open? Do you honestly think I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night and assault you? Do I_ look_ like that kind of pervert?"

Akashi glared at him.

"Seriously?" Aomine asked glaring at him evenly as he folded his hands above his chest.

"I'm not going to do any such thing," Aomine assured raising his hands up in defeat.

"Well, that's good to know," Akashi said nodding his head and trying to make his way past Aomine towards his bed, but Aomine reached out his hands and grabbed him by the arm, pulling the red-haired towards him.

"On one condition," he added, while smiling cheerfully at the red-haired. "You have to agree to go out with me tomorrow."

Akashi stared at the blue-haired thoughtfully and let Aomine pull him towards his chest and wrap him up in his embrace before asking.

"One date and you'll leave me alone for a whole week?" Akashi asked.

Aomine snickered.

"Hell no!" Aomine shock his head at him as if he was scolding a silly little child. "One date and I promise I won't molest you in the middle of the night for the whole week."

"But – "

"And I'll consider that compensation for you accusing me of being a pervert."

"You are a pervert," Akashi said flatly. "You look at gravure magazines all day long –"

"That is a different kind of perversion."

"Are you implying that there are behavioral mannerisms that make you more of a pervert than others?" Akashi asked confused, and seeing as some of the big words he'd just used flew by Aomine's head so fast he didn't even know were to dissect them, the blue-haired just answered with an uncertain:

"Yes…?"

"You have no clew as to what I just asked you do you?" Akashi accused glaring stoically at him.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not an active pervert that, does perverted stuff to people, I'm a passive one who looks at –"

"I don't believe that is a conversation either one of us would rather be having," Akashi said, interrupting him, and Aomine was all too glad for the intervention.

"I want to set up a few ground rules," Akashi said, looking determined at Aomine. "If it is your desire to pursue me, then I believe we should set up some rules as to what you are and aren't allowed to do during your pursuits."

"And of what you are and aren't allowed to refuse during my attempts," Aomine was quick to add. His father's quick reminder of always looking out for his interest sprang to mind as soon as he heard something about the term 'rules'.

"Of course," Akashi nodded, looking displeased which made Aomine grin at his own intelligence. He was so not letting Akashi get the upper hand on him in this!

"I want you to promise me that you will limit your advances to anywhere outside of this room," Akashi said.

"Absolutely not!" Aomine declared vehemently and pulled the red-haired closer towards him and leaned in closer till their noses were touching. "This is the only place I can touch you without concerning myself with someone else seeing us, and I'm not giving that away."

Akashi grimaced.

"I can however promise you that I won't go beyond second base without your permission," Aomine offered and regaled him with a wide grin.

"What is this second base?" Akashi asked a little apprehensively as he tried to shrink away from the taller blue-haired.

"Ah," Aomine exclaimed uncertain how to describe the term. "Well, pretty much, nothing that we didn't already do in the gym last night."

Color suddenly filled Akashi's cheeks as he remembered the events of the other night, and he swiftly averted his eyes from Aomine.

"I think I deserve a little more assurance that that," Akashi said in a small voice.

Aomine tusked and tried to think of a way to placate the red-haired. As far as he was concerned, he thought he was being pretty fair already, given that he wanted nothing more than to throw the red-haired on the bed and kiss him till his brains melt. But, he supposed he had to be lenient, and give the red-haired a little respite when he needed it.

"Then how bout this: When you say that you're tired, I'll call it a night and let you rest."

"I'm tired!"

"Already? We've barely started!" Aomine complained, but he supposed he needed to show his conviction to the red-haired, and his honesty when it comes to sticking to the rules they both agreed upon.

"Fine," Aomine nodded looking peeved. "But, we seal the deal with one kiss every night," he said grinning. "You get to go to sleep. I stay away from you till morning, and we'll call it even."

"Don't you think I'm giving a little _too much_?" Akashi asked looking none too pleased with the newest addition to the rules.

"Well, I'm giving up an entire night's worth of molestation," Aomine said feeling not so happy himself.

"Then you'll take back the date," Akashi declared.

"Why?" Aomine asked peeved.

"Because it has the same clause as the kisses," Akashi said leveling him with a glare. "You either chose between kissing me every night or going out on a date with me!"

And the red-haired tried to fold his hands over his chest (which was difficult given his position in Aomine's embrace) to make his point, and glared at the taller boy.

Aomine did not like the sound of the deal, but he conceded that he had to lose some in order to get some, and he knew he should have chose the date thing, because that would have been the honorable thing to do, but his brain was not currently in charged of his thinking.

"I get to kiss you every night," Aomine said and Akashi nodded apprehensively.

"Do you still want to rest now?" Aomine asked the red-haired, swallowing thickly as his eyes were drawn to those delicious looking lips.

Akashi slowly and anxiously nodded his head.

"Okay," Aomine nodded and lowered his head towards the red-haired, breath hitched in anticipation and Akashi shut his eyes tight, cheeks reddening already.

Aomine softly brushed his lips over the red-haired feeling the other shiver pleasantly in his embrace, and he drew Akashi closer to him, right arm wrapping around the nap of the red-hair's neck as he gently touched his lips to the others, feeling the softens of his skin against his own, and letting himself get enveloped in the other's scent.

Akashi slowly relaxed in the embrace as he felt Aomine's arms massage his back and neck, which sent pleasant goosebumps down his back, and slowly, his lips started moving in tandem with those of Aomine's, almost as if lost in a dance, as his reached up to circle the blue-hair's neck and pull him closer towards him.

Neither of them had any clue how long they sat like that, wrapped in each other's arms, lips moving rhythmically together, and when they did draw apart, it was because of lack of much needed oxygen.

"That was enough, right?" Akashi asked breathlessly, eyes downcast and face lit up like a bonfire.

"Only if you want to," Aomine said as he tried to steady his heavy breathing.

Akashi was genuinely confused for a moment, as he looked up into Aomine's eyes, which were gazing intently back at him, filled with lust and desire. He didn't know what to answer him, his mind coming up blank as his gaze traveled back to the other's parted lips, looking so appealing and inviting. And they were moving closer…

And that's when Akashi pulled back.

"Good night, Aomine!" he whispered as he disentangled himself from the blue-hair's embrace and hastily jumped into the bed on the left side of the room, while drawing the covers over his head, not bothered by the fact that he was still wearing his practice gear.

There were a few seconds of silence, in which Akashi waited breathlessly, heart pounding in his cheat for a response from the other boy, and it came in the for of a "Good night, Akashi," and the flip of a switch, which enveloped the room in darkness, followed by a squeaking sound as Aomine lay down on his own bed. And that was the end of it.

While Akashi didn't get to fall asleep right away, Aomine kept to his word and didn't bother him throughout the remainder of the night, and when the red-haired did manage to fall asleep, he slept soundly and undisturbed.

-OOOOO—

**AN**: Okay, so, I put a little hint of NijiKise (told you guys it was coming!) in this chapter, and I'll write some more during the next one, whenever that will be. It's actually quite ironic, because I started writing this chapter with the intent of writing more for NijiKise, but that was all I could squeeze into this one, since AoAka was _so_ demanding for screen-time (and I love writing them). Well, hope you guys enjoy, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-POV: Aomine-_

It was to the sound of ringing that Aomine woke up to the next morning, only to find that Akashi's bed was already made and the red-haired was no where to be found.

If he were to be completely honest, Akashi's constant avoidance was beginning to grate on his nerves, since he wasn't the most patient of people, and he figured he'd already proven himself trustworthy to the other boy to at least not leave him hanging first thing in the morning. But he supposed he deserved that for being too soft.

Should he have been a little bit more insistent last night?

He guessed not. He didn't want to completely terrify the red-haired from the get go, now did he?

Well, either way, time for practice!

_-POV: Kise-_

It was to a glass of cold water unceremoniously dumped on his head that woke up kise that morning. Trashing and sputtering, he jumped off the soaked bed and glared at his assailant.

"Kurokocchi! What was that for?!"

"Well, Kise-kun wouldn't wake up not even when I set the alarm to ring in your ear," Kuroko explained in that monotone voice of him. "And, by the way, we are late for morning practice."

Upon hearing that Kise was quick to jump to his feet and hastily change into his training gear, and then he and Kuroko were both out the door. The others had already assembled on the beach, and it seemed like Nijimura was already snapping at them to move their feet. They met Aomine along the way, who was hanging on the side bar, apprehensively observing Nijimura.

"Eh? Aominecchi is late as well?" Kise asked curious.

"Oh? Morning you guys," Aomine greeted.

"Good morning Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted back. "It's rather unusual for you to be late since you're sharing a room with Akashi-kun. I thought for sure he'd make you come to practice on time."

"Eh?!" Kise exclaimed surprised. "Aominecchi is sharing a room with Akashicchi?! How was I not aware of that?!"

"Because Kise-kun ditched us yesterday to talk to Nijimura-sempai," Kuroko informed him.

"That's _so_ mean Kurokocchi!" Kise said pouting. "I was trying to give you guys time to settle your dispute."

"What dispute?" Aomine asked looking at them confused. "Tetsu, we got a problem?"

"No, Kise-kun is just exaggerating the issue," Kuroko assured.

"Well I know for a fact that I have a problem," Nijimura's voice resounded from beside them, and the three turned their head to see their sempai glaring at them in barely restrained anger. "Why aren't you three at practice already?"

"Akashi ditched me this morning," Aomine replied, hoping that would get him a pardon.

"Kise-kun would not wake up," Kuroko said, dumping the blame entirely on Kise's shoulders.

"Eh? Kurokocchi! You're making me out to be the bad guy?!" Kise exclaimed feeling betrayed.

"I don't care for excuses," Nijimura said as he smiled ferociously at them, a vein popping from his head. "Get your asses on the field before I lose my patience with you."

"Yes sir!" the three chorused and hurried towards the beach, leaving and enraged sempai behind.

Nijimura was still ticked at their tardiness, so as punishment, the whole bunch of the second years were forced to run an extra lap around the beach before they could retire.

"You're not running with Akashicchi today?" Kise asked, looking suspiciously in Aomine's direction.

The blue-haired had been sticking to his and Kuroko's side for whatever reason, and while that did make Kise happy, it also made him suspicious.

"Why would I run with Akashi?" Aomine asked, looking grumpy all of a sudden. "I was just running after him yesterday cause he left without telling me which bed he'd use, and I wanted to get that straightened out before I settled in. I already told Tetsu this yesterday."

"He did not make a very convincing argument," Kuroko said, making Kise chuckle.

"The hell Tetsu?! Are you implying something?" Aomine asked, glaring at the shorter blue-haired.

"Just that Aomine-kun didn't put much thought into that decision," Kuroko said. "The logical solution would have been to wait for Akashi-kun to finish practice or ask him once he got back to the room. You made a lot of effort for no reason."

"Well, when you put it like that…." Aomine seemed to think about it, but wasn't capable of coming up with a good response.

Kise was quite jovial to see the two of them talking so lightly with one another again (and somehow grateful for the fact that Kuroko either seemed to be pretending he didn't know about Aomine's weird behavior or had seemingly bought into the lie, Kise couldn't really tell).

"Do you guys want to go and eat popsicles after practice?" Kise asked enthusiastic. "There's this stand on the beach that sells all kinds of flavors?"

"Are you buying?" Aomine asked. "Cause I ain't got any money."

"Alright, ~ssu," Kise nodded. "It'll be my treat for today! What do you say Kurokocchi?"

Kise turned to look in Kuroko's direction, but found that the shorter blue-haired was no where to be seen.

"Kurokocchi…?" Kise exclaimed confused looking for the shorter boy, until he saw Aomine dashing forward and hunch down over the fallen figure of the blue-haired.

"Oi! Tetsu! Don't faint out here!"

"I see his stamina hasn't improved," Kise sweet-dropped as he made his way towards the two and, together with Aomine, carried Kuroko towards one of the restaurants close to the beach. It was only after the blue-haired had been properly hydrated that he began looking like his older self again, and by then Kise had lost most of the money he'd set apart for today.

"That was quite a scare you gave us Kurokocchi," Kise exclaimed relieved to see the other boy doing better. "Please don't do that again, ssu!"

"I apologize for causing you trouble," Kuroko said and sipped on his lemon-shake.

"Is that thing really any good?" Aomine asked, pulling the shake from Kuroko's mouth and sipping right out of the straw that Kuroko himself had used.

"Aominecchi?!" Kise exclaimed horrified. "What are you doing ssu?! T-t-t-that is not allowed ssu!"

"Huh?" Aomine looked at him confused. "What? Do you want a sip?"

And he offered Kise the vanilla-shake from which he himself had drank from. Like it was nothing! Like he didn't know what he was doing, or asking Kise to do!

Kise's cheeks heat up in a flash and he turned his head towards Kuroko to ask for help, where he was met with a rare sight: Kuroko who had his eyes downcast and cheeks flushed red looking for all the world like he'd never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life, and Kise through that he knew exactly how the shorter boy felt at that point in time, because he himself wasn't much better off.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Aomine asked as he placed the milk-shake back at Kuroko's side.

"Gesh, Aominecchi!" Kise huffed looking offended and rose from the table where they were sitting at. "If you want a drink, just say so!" And he was quick to move back towards the bar.

"Bring me a coke will you," Aomine shouted after him.

Kise returned back to the table with a glass of mineral water and a canned coke. He noticed that Kuroko had resumed drinking his vanilla-shake, cheeks still tainted with a shade of crimson and eyes still downcast.

"Finally! Some real juice!" Aomine exclaimed as he took the can of coke from Kise. "That shake is horrible!"

"Than you shouldn't have drank it, ssu!" Kise exclaimed, not understanding Aomine's need to be so rude about other people's preferences. He for one couldn't stand the canned coke Aomine was drinking, but he didn't feel the need to inform the other of his personal preferences.

"I was thirsty," Aomine said defensively.

"Here you guys were!" Momoi came rushing into the restaurant and practically threw herself at the seat right next to Kuroko, which happened to be occupied by Aomine.

"What the hell Satsuki?! Can't you see that I'm sitting here already! Go sit next to Kise!"

Momoi glared at him.

"But I want to sit next to Tetsu-kun!" she said, looking pleadingly at Aomine, but the blue-haired refused to budge.

"How bout Momoicchi take my seat instead?" Kise offered helpfully. "That way you can sit across from Kurokocchi."

"But I want to sit next to Tetsu-kun!" Momoi insisted.

Aomine sight annoyed with her and moved to sit in the seat beside Kise, while glaring reproachfully at Satsuki.

"You're rather lenient today," Kise remarked.

"Huh? You think so?" Aomine asked shrugging the matter off.

"You would have normally fought with her for that seat," Kise explained, and Aomine looked ready to say something back at him, but Momoi interrupted.

"So, is this where we're having lunch, or do you guys plan to come back at the in?"

"I'm afraid I've spend all my allowance for the day," Kise said, looking dejected at his empty pockets.

"Not to worry," Momoi said looking cheerful. "I've prepared something for you guys to eat back at the in!"

And suddenly a gush of horror flew past everyone preset at hearing those words.

"I'm not eating what you cook!" Aomine said vehemently and rose to leave.

"I remember I promised to help Murasakibara-kun to look for a store of sweets," Kuroko said, clearly lying through his teeth as he disentangled himself from Momoi's arms. "My apologies Momoi-san, but I'll have to refuse your kind invitation, you know how angry Murasakibara-kun gets without his sweets."

"Ah… of course Tetsu-kun! I understand!" Momoi said, trying hard not to look dejected.

Now, Kise had two options: he could bail it with the other two, or he could stay to make Momoicchi feel better about herself…

"You know, I remember there was this really interesting place I walked by yesterday and I really want to check it out, so maybe later," Kise said, all smiles and charms as he excused himself from Momoi's presence. Truth be told, he was a real gentleman towards women. He'd just been raised to be that way. But he was not gonna sacrifice his good health to make Momoi feel better by tasting whatever monstrosity she'd cooked for the day.

And the three of them were off, leaving Momoi behind at the restaurant.

"It's already lunch break?" Aomine asked and snatched Kise's hand from his pocket to look at his watch.

"Yeah," Kise nodded. "I feel kind of bad leaving Momoicchi like that," he admitted.

"I don't!" Aomine said. "And if you've ever tasted her food, that you shouldn't either! Well, I'll be seeing you guys later!" Aomine waved at them and headed back for the in.

"Eh? Aominecchi? Where are you going, ssu?" Kise asked looking at the other perplexed.

"Bathroom," the blue-haired said and rushed forward, leaving him and Kuroko behind.

"That was rather unexpected," Kise exclaimed looking perplexed at Aomine's sudden departure.

_But then again, it is lunch time. Maybe he has plans?_ Kise reasoned with himself.

"I guess that mean it's just you and me Kurokoccchi!" Kise exclaimed jovially.

"My apologies, but I wasn't lying when I told Momoi-san I'd promised to take Murasakibara-kun shopping," Kuroko said, clearly lying again.

"Kurokocchi! Are you that loath to spend time with me that you'd make such an obvious excuse!" Kise said crying hysterically in his sleeves (or, at the very least pretending to cry).

Unfortunately, by the time Kise decided to look up to see if the gist was working, he saw that Kuroko was no longer there. And suddenly he was feeling dejected. He was broke, he was hungry and he had no friends beside him.

Kise sigh miserable knowing he couldn't go back to the in less he stumbled upon Momoi and give himself out for the liar that he was, so he instead decided to wonder around the beach aimlessly.

It was so warm outside, and he hadn't even taken the glass of mineral water that he'd bought with him. Kise found himself wondering towards the ice-cream stand he's bought popsicles from yesterday, and figured this was as good a place as any to rest and settled himself at the back of the store, where some shade seemed to be made by the trailer.

His stomach started rumbling.

_Well, I suppose there's something good to come out of this._ He reasoned to himself. _I've been meaning to go on a diet for days now!_

"Out walking alone again?" A familiar voice said, and Kise raised his head to look at Nijimura-sempai's figure standing in the sun a few inches from where he was sitting.

"Am, yes." Kise responded, not quite sure what to say, as an automatic smile made its way across his face. "I see sempai came for another popsicle."

"Not really," Nijimura said and sat himself beside Kise. "I just saw you walking on the beach alone and got worried you might get lazy and pass out in the sun."

"I see…"

Kise honestly didn't know how to react to Nijimura's words any more. The things that he'd said yesterday stilled echoed in his head.

_your pretty face…_

It was weird, and it made Kise feel weird in return, since, and you could call him conceited, but Kise prided himself in being able to read someone's emotions pretty well, by his facial expression and mannerism. And as far as he was concerned, there was nothing in yesterday's discussion that made Kise think Nijimura wasn't being honest.

"Thanks for the worry, sempai," Kise said.

"Don't mention it," Nijimura shrugged it off. "It's what we do."

"Hmm," Kise nodded suspiciously and was about to ask Nijimura a question when suddenly, his stomach started growling.

"Am I keeping you from lunch?" Nijimura asked, seemingly surprised.

"Not really," Kise said and tried to laugh the matter off, but another growl came from his stomach, which made him redden with embarrassment and hang his head.

A few seconds of silence followed Kise's statement, and after another growl from his stomach Nijimura asked:

"Want to get something to eat?"

"I'm broke actually," Kise said, sweet-dropping.

"Than I'll treat you," Nijimura said and stood up. "Come on."

"What? Really?" Kise asked surprised. "Why?"

"You can pay me back when you get your salary if you so want," Nijimura assured. "But you're broke and hungry right now, so don't expect me to ignore that."

Kise looked surprised up at Nijimura's face, seeing nothing in there but genuine concern.

"Alright. But I'll pay you back as soon as I get my salary!" Kise agreed, and rose up to follow his sempai, who took him to the nearest restaurant.

After they had made their order and been served, they settled in to a quiet meal. The restaurant was old Japanese styled, with curtain drawn nearly al the way around their booth, which gave Kise a sense of privacy.

He mad sure to order the least expensive things on the menu, so as to not look like a gluttonous blob, while Nijimura wasn't as restraint and ordered himself a bowl of ramen soup and stake.

"Are you going to be able to move after eating all those calories?" Kise asked, looking at the stuffed bowl of soup.

"The stake's for you," Nijimura said, and pushed the plate towards him and then picked up his chopsticks. "Honestly, you eat less than a girl!" he exclaimed looking disapprovingly at the salad and fries Kise had ordered for himself.

"I'm on a diet!" Kise exclaimed looking none too pleased with Nijimura's insinuations as he pushed the plate back towards his sempai.

"I thought fries weren't good for diets," Nijimura said raising an eyebrow at him.

Kise glared at his fries and sigh. He'd forgotten about the diet! And there was his stomach again, growling like a spoiled little kids that wanted nothing more than to ruin his day.

_Damn! Why is everything going so wrong today?_

"I don't like spending my money on useless things," Kise lied and took a few fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Than you can see this as a gift from a worried sempai and you'll not have to pay me back," Nijimura assured and pushed the plate back towards him.

"What if I don't like stake?" Kise asked as he pushed the plate back.

"I'm annoying you, aren't I?"

"And I somehow think you're doing it on purpose," Kise accused and folded his hands over his chest.

"Well, I'll admit it had its charm," Nijimura nodded. "Getting under your skin, I mean."

Kise glared at the sempai, shocked.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Nijimura asked him in return.

"Treating me to lunch and worrying about me?" Kise said somewhat perplexed as he leaned his arms on the table and stared at his sempai.

"Is that really so strange?" Nijimura asked surprised and took a big gulp of his noodles.

"You're avoiding my question," Kise remarked, and was in the process of glaring the other down, when his stomach growled again, and he gave up the task in order to return his attention back to his food.

"I guess it's because I like you," Nijimura said suddenly, catching Kise off guard that he nearly found himself choking on his fries.

He swallowed thickly and gulped down a glass of water to get the food down his throat, and then he turned to look at Nijimura.

"Sempai… likes me?" Kise asked slowly looking Nijimura in the face for any signs of deception.

"I guess you could say that," Nijimura confirmed nodding.

"You guess?" Kise asked confused.

"I mean, I like the way you look," Nijimura clarified.

"So, you like me," Kise said.

"I suppose so…"

"What is there to suppose?" Kise asked really not getting why Nijimura was so round-about with this whole ordeal.

"Well, I like the way you look," Nijimura repeated. "But I don't know much about you as a person or your personality in order to determine whether I actually like you or not."

"Why does that matter," Kise asked, again, confused as to what Nijimura was getting at. "You said you liked the way I looked, so that means that you like me. What does my personality have to do with any of this?"

"You have a really shallow way of looking at yourself, don't you?" Nijimura asked.

"Huh?"

"Personality is important," Nijimura said. "It's the thing that determines whether one stays interested in someone or not. It's something to like beyond the pretty face."

"Why should it mater?" Kise asked his sempai looking perplexed. "Why do you need to like someone beyond the pretty face, when it all ends after you have sex anyway?"

"Is that the way you see relationship?" Nijimura asked looking truly fascinated.

"That's the way most of them go, as far as I've seen," Kise said shrugging. "Why? Are you interested?" the blond asked curiously.

"In a relationship or sex?" Nijimura enquired.

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me," Nijimura said. "Since I don't define those as the same thing."

"Well, in both then," Kise asked.

"Yes and no," Nijimura responded, making Kise glare at him.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Both on both accounts."

"Huh?"

And suddenly Kise found Nijimura laughing at him jovially.

"I can't believe you're such a newbie to all this?!" his sempai exclaimed.

"I'm not a newbie by any account!" Kise insisted turning slightly red. "So, is this like a date of sorts?"

"You could say that," Nijimura responded after he composed himself.

"In that case," Kise reached out and pulled the plate with the stake towards him and began digging in. "And don't expect me to pay you back for any of this."

"I wasn't. You were the one that insisted you pay me back, remember?"

"Well, I thought this was a petty meal, not a date," Kise said as means of justification.

"And you have no complaints about that?" Nijimura asked.

"About what?"

"Me tricking you into going on a date with me and then confessing to you."

"You confessed?"

"Well, you _could_ interpret it that way," Nijimura said sighing. "You're really not bothered by this?"

"Not really," Kise said as he finished his meal and put down his cutlery. "I've had tones of guys come on to me, some much older than you."

"I'm not really that much older than you," Nijimura reminded him slightly ticked off by the reference. "So, what's your answer?" he asked as he finished his own soup and put down his chopsticks, staring at Kise expectantly.

"You know, you haven't actually posed a question, right?" Kise said, elbows leaning forward on the table as a hand started wondering through his blond looks, gaze fixed on Nijimura expectantly.

"Right!" Nijimura exclaimed remembering their conversation as he settled his own elbows on the table and leaned forward. His throat seemed to suddenly run dry, as he tried to form a sentence and couldn't quite bring himself to spit it out. Nijimura took a sip of water, and settled the glass back on the table before turning back to Kise, a determined looks in his gaze. "Would you be interested in going out with me?"

"Sure," Kise replied easily and smiled lightly to diffuse the tension in the other boy's stance.

He honestly didn't understand what Nijimura was so worried about? It's not like he'd suddenly asked Kise's hand in marriage or something equally outrageous.

Nijimura raised and inquisitive eyebrow.

"That simple, eh?" his sempai said shaking his head lightly. "And here I was thinking you'd be freaked out and threaten to report me."

"Do I give up such strict vibes like Midorimacchi?" Kise asked jokingly.

"Not really, no," Nijimura said as he got to his feet and offered Kise a hand. "You're actually a lot harder to read."

Kise accepted the hand and pulled himself up on his feet, and Nijimura grabbed his waist and pull the blond in for a quick lip-lock. Kise was quick to respond and pull his arms around the other's neck. The kiss was brief and Nijimura was quick to pull away from the blond.

"You shouldn't have let me do that," he said, something which confused Kise immensely.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your sempai. And we have to head back to training," Nijimura reminded exiting the booth and was out the door, Kise tailing behind him.

"So, no time to make out I presume?" Kise asked smiling devilishly at his sempai.

"Not right now," Nijimura agreed.

"Right," Kise said and shrugged the matter off. It was an interesting development, the thought of dating Nijimura… though the sempai was a confusing person to read, which did not particularly entice Kise much. But, the guy was hot as hell, so he figured he'd make an exception.

_-POV: Akashi-_

"No!" Akashi insisted looking peeved at the other person. "You said you wanted to kiss me, so you don't get the date!"

"But, it's not a date. It's lunch!" Aomine insisted.

"It's an excuse!" Akashi said. "And I already had lunch."

"Really!? When?"

"A few minutes ago," Akashi replied smugly. "With Midorima, Murasakibara and Kuroko. Murasakibara and Kuroko visited a convenience store nearby and brought us candy for desert."

Aomine cursed lightly.

"That's not very polite of you," Akashi remarked.

"Well, excuse me for being pissed off that I wasted my entire afternoon searching for you only to find out you've already had lunch!"

The poor boy sounded really frustrated.

"I apologize, but you made no indication that you wanted to have lunch with me, so I ate with my friends," the red-haired told him. "Did you really not eat anything?" he asked concerned.

"Nope," Aomine said sighing miserably. "So, there's no chance you might consider accompanying me to eat, since I starved on your behalf after all?"

Akashi glared at him.

"_He's quite a cheeky bastard,_" his inner self said chuckling slightly.

Akashi smiled lightly and moved close to the blue-haired, hand reaching out to play with his shirt. Aomine's eyes suddenly lit up with interest, regarding him curiously with a cautious smile placed on his face.

"I'm afraid not," Akashi said as he leaned into the blue-hair's muscular form. "But I'll make it up to you." He promised with a dazzling smile and distanced himself from Aomine to call out to someone:

"Satsuki! Do you still have any leftovers from lunch? Cause Daiki hasn't eaten lunch yet!"

"He hasn't?!" Momoi exclaimed glaring disapprovingly at Aomine. "Aomine-kun how can you be so insensitive?!"

Aomine's glare quickly flickered between the two, before landing on Akashi with an annoyed scowl. And then he bolted.

"Aomine-kun! Stop right there!" Momoi was quick in pursuit, and Akashi watched them go looking pleased with himself.

"_Why did you do such a thing?!_" Akashi asked his inner self.

"_Oh, come now! You can't expect me to let you have all the fun!_" his inner self said. "_Relax and learn to enjoy yourself a little. It is the summer holidays after all_."

Akashi found himself shaking his head at his inner self and decided to let it drop. Aomine needed the nutrients anyway.

It wasn't long till Nijimura, Kise and the rest made their appearance, and the group began their afternoon practice without Aomine, since he was off commission because of food poisoning apparently.

-OOOOO—

**AN**: Okay. Not much AoAka in this chapter, but I felt like I needed to focus a bit more on NijiKise to get that one started already. Tell me what you guys think of the pair. Does it intrigue you even a little bit? And next chapter there should be more focus on AoAka since I want that to be a birthday present chapter for Aomine's birthday, so it will be out by tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: People, I don't know if anyone's noticed the discrepancy, but the School Festival takes place during the Fall, and I follow it up with a Summer Camp… I'm not gonna change the setting now (it's a little late for that, and I'm too lazy). So hope you'll be able to overlook the little plot hole….

This chapter is a birthday present for Aomine Daiki, since I love the guy and he makes Kuroko no Basket a 1000 times more interesting. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAI-CHAN__**!**_

**Chapter 4**

_-POV: Momoi– _

"So, I was wondering around the beach this afternoon with Micchan and Acchan, when I stumbled upon what looks like a mini-amusement park!" Momoi declared excited. "Do you guys want to go check it out?!" She asked enthusiastic and looked at her fellow year mates.

Most of them were still looking dead tired from all the training they've had to endure during the afternoon, and Aomine in particular looked like a walking zombie. But it seemed that what she said managed to pique their interest.

"And amusement park?" Aomine asked, eyes sparkling with some devious ploy Momoi had no intention in discerning.

"Sounds interesting!" Kise was quick to agree, but Momoi had expected as much.

"Do they have sweets?" Murasakibara asked, and Momoi nodded, expecting the glee of joy that soon popped on the other's face. "Than we should go!" he declared to Akashi.

"You're a little too overenthusiastic," Akashi said, and cautiously looked in Aomine's direction, who smiled 'innocently' at him.

"I have to buy my lucky item for tomorrow, so I suppose it can't be helped," Midorima replied and turned away from the group.

Momoi turned to the target of her affections next, Kuroko Tetsuya, who was the person she most wanted to accompany her on this little outing.

"I wouldn't mind visiting the place," Kuroko said, making Momoi swoon with joy.

"But, first I need to get changed," Kise said, jumping out of his seat. "I stink too much to go out like this!"

Everyone agreed, and the whole lot of them went to their separate room to change.

_-POV: Akashi-_

"You're not gonna change?" Aomine asked after waiting for the other second years to take their leave.

"You can go change first," Akashi insisted.

"_I don't think he's gonna try anything right now,_" his inner self proclaimed. "_Though I'm certain he's got something planned for later._"

"_I figured as much,_" Akashi mussed.

"Still don't trust me do you?" Aomine asked, sighing disappointed.

"Well, you did say that that room is the only place you're not afraid to touch me without anyone seeing, so you'll have to excuse my mistrust of staying in a secluded place with you," Akashi said, not budging form his seat in the lobby of the in.

"Fine!" Aomine sighed looking frustrated. "I'll go change as fast as I can." And he disappeared down the hall, leaving Akashi to his thoughts.

"_Do you really think it wise to antagonize him so?_" his inner self asked. "_He might end up snapping as a result…_"

"_Not to worry,_" Akashi said dismissively. "_I'll make sure to stick close to Midorima._"

"_That wasn't what I was referring to… never mind,_" his inner self gave up trying to rationalize with Akashi. He knew only to well just how bull headed he could be.

_-POV: Momoi-_

It had taken a while for them to finally get going. And upon their departure they had run into Nijimura and the rest of the third years, so the others had decided to accompany them as well, alongside Micchan and Acchan.

The two other Managers had jumped at the opportunity to spend time with their fellow crushes, and the both of them were trying to chat up her fellow year maters.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Micchan asked Midorima, (she thought he was cool for some reason…?).

"White," Midorima responded. "It's the lucky color for Cancers."

"And what about Akashi-sama?" Micchan enquired.

"I don't have a favorite color," Akashi said.

"Kise-kun, what are your hobbies?!" Acchan asked.

"Karaoke!" Kise responded jovially. "I love singing and dancing!"

"What about Murasakibara-kun?"

"Sweets," Murasakibara said, straight to the point.

"So, you love making sweets?" Acchan asked, apparently having misunderstood the answer.

"Not really," Murasakibara said, confusing Acchan even more.

Momoi felt like shaking her head at their hyped attitudes, but secretly she was very grateful that neither Micchan nor Acchan liked Kuroko, so she could keep the shorter boy all to herself.

Momoi rushed over to Kuroko's side and wrapped her arm around the others as she saw them getting close to the barracks where the mini-amusement park was. There were quite a few people rounded up around the place, and she was secretly hoping that she'd accidentally lose the others in the crowd and she'd get to spend some time alone with Tetsu-kun.

"Is something the matter Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked, looking down at her.

"No," Momoi replied cheerfully. "So, where does Tetsu-kun want to go first?"

"Let's just wonder around for a start to see what this place has to offer," Kuroko replied sensibly and Momoi nodded. "Though I think we should wait for the others…"

"Why?" Momoi turned around to find that she and Kuroko were surrounded by people, all entering or departing different shops, but none of their friends were anywhere to be seen.

_Aya! Did my wish to get lost in the crowd with Tetsu-kun actually happened?! _Momoi wondered to herself, feeling her heart-rate increase by the second.

She was alone with Tetsu-kun! Yata!

"Ah! Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed, and Momoi's good mood seemed to vanish as she saw Murasakibara making his towards them (though thankfully he was alone).

"Where are the others?" Kuroko asked and Murasakibara shrugged.

"They were here a few minutes ago, and then suddenly they were gone."

"That's a pity," Kuroko said.

"We can go looking for them," Momoi suggested. "As we go look around the place."

The place was pretty crowded after all, so there was always the chance that she might end up loosing Murasakibara in the crowd as well.

"Alright," Kuroko nodded. "But let's stick together."

Momoi didn't need to be told twice as she tightened her grip on Tetsu-kun's arm. Though, unfortunately, they didn't end up loosing Murasakibara in the crowd, since Kuroko had grabbed a hold of the giant with his free hand, and the two of them were making use of Murasakibara's height and strength to make their way through the crowd of people.

"Kya!" Momoi exclaimed hearts popping through her eyes. "That plushy is adorable!" She said and dragged Kuroko towards one of the barracks, who in turn, dragged Murasakibara along with him.

They arrived at one of the barracks where stuffed dolls were lined up on the back wall of the place. A sign informed people that they had to shoot a ball through the hole on the back side to win one small plushy, for two balls scored you'd get one of the bigger toys, and for three you'd get one of the near baby sized bunches.

Momoi had set her sight on a pink elephant that was clearly baby sized.

"Hello there little lady," the owner greeted with a dazzling smile. "Find something you like?"

"That one!" Momoi said pointing at the pink elephant.

"Well, why don't one of these gentlemen accompanying you give it a try and see if they can win it for you?"

"Will you please, Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi asked sparkly eyes as she turned towards Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the hole on the other side apprehensively and said: "Alright," and Kuroko pulled out some coins from his pocket and paid the man for a chance to shoot three balls at the rim.

The first one missed entirely, the second one was a little bit off the mark, and the third one was an epic fail, which ricochet back to hit Kuroko square in the face.

"I'm sorry Momoi-san, but I'm not a very good shooter, as you will recall," Kuroko said massaging his aching cheek.

"No worries," Momoi was quick to assure and kneeled down beside Kuroko. "I'm glad you tried!"

"And we have a winner!" The shop owner declared and suddenly, the pink elephant that Momoi wanted was stuffed in her face.

Momoi looked up at the person holding the plushy to see Murasakibara standing there.

"Here," the giant said.

"You won this for me?" Momoi asked amazed as she lifted herself up and stared at the giant.

"You wanted it, right?" Murasakibara asked, and Momoi was quick to nod enthusiastically.

"Yes, thank you!" and she happily reached out to take the offered plushy from Murasakibara.

"So cute!" Murasakibara exclaimed looking cheerfully at Momoi's happy face as she hugged the plushy to her face and blushed jovially.

"Pink suits her," Kuroko agreed.

"Does Kuro-chin want one too?" Murasakibara asked.

"Eh?" Kuroko exclaimed confused.

"Ah!" Momoi snapped out of her stupor to look at them. "There's this little pale-blue doggy that would go so well with Tetsu-kun's hair!" she exclaimed and showed them the little plushy.

"No, that won't be necessary," Kuroko insisted, but the other two weren't listening to him as Murasakibara enquired: "How many shots for that doggy?"

"One," the shop owner said cautiously.

And soon Kuroko found the doggy clouding his vision as Murasakibara and Momoi both looked at him happily. The shop owner was glad to see them go, since he wasn't so eager to lose too many prizes so soon in the night.

"Thank you," Kuroko said, looking at the stuffed dog with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "It's cute."

Momoi smiled contently at seeing Tetsu-kun so happy.

"But, we haven't gotten Murasakibara-kun anything," Kuroko remarked.

"Huh?" Murasakibara exclaimed confused.

"That's true!" Momoi nodded. "Muk-kun won prizes for us, so it's only fair that we win you one in return."

"Than, can I get some sweets?" Murasakibara asked instantly, mouth watering slightly at the thought of the delicious food. "I smell cooked apples!"

"Then, let's go get some!" Momoi said jovially and Kuroko nodded.

_-POV: Kise-_

Today was really not turning out to be a good day for Kise. As soon as they'd gotten to the mini-amusement park he'd lost sight of Kuroko and the others. The two Managers were still hanging around him, asking questions Kise had answered a few thousand times before, and he was unfortunately left alone to fend them off. Well, by that he meant entertain them, which wasn't exactly what Kise had signed up for when he'd agreed to go on this little excursion.

As they ventured deeper into the crowd, more and more of the third years were wondering about and soon, Kise found himself to be the only misfortunate one left to entertain the two girls.

"How about we go catch some fish Kise-kun?" the brunet asked.

"That's boring! How about we go to a game arena instead," the small blonde one asked.

It was a little bit disconcerting, but Kise honestly didn't know the girls' names, despite having chat with them numerous times up until now. He was about to tell the girls he didn't mind what they wanted to do first, but stopped himself as he saw Nijimura catch his sight.

His sempai was standing a few strides away from them moving smoothly through the crowd. As soon as he caught Kise's eyes, he indicated with his look at a barrack ahead and started moving towards there.

"Why don't we go see what all the buzz from over there is about?" Kise asked, and the two girls were quick to comply, so Kise and the two Managers made their way throw the crowd where Nijimura had gone.

It was a fortune teller stand.

"Huh?" Kise was half-way surprised and half-way horrified, since he was hoping that Nijimura had something planned to get him away from these girls, but it would seem not.

"Wow!" the brunet said. "Is this for real?!" she exclaimed.

"She'll tell us who we'll marry?!" the blonde asked amazed.

"It's true!" another girl from the crowd said. "I just had my reading!"

"Really?!"

The two Managers were quick to go and grill the girl for information, and Kise was quick to take advantage of the opportunity and make his getaway.

Nijimura grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Still alive?" he asked jokingly.

"Somehow," Kise said smiling. "Thank you for that sempai!"

"Don't mention it," Nijimura shrugged the matter off. "I wasn't particularly interested in watching my date being chatted up for the whole night."

"Right," Kise said smiling mischievously as he drew near to Nijimura. "And do you have something else planned for tonight?"

"Nothing planned," Nijimura said as he drew close and gave Kise a quick peak on the lips. "Just whatever comes up."

He took hold of Kise's hand and began pulling him toward the crowd, but Kise refused to budge. Nijimura turned around to give him a questioned look.

"You have anything in mind?"

"I want to take a walk on the beach," Kise said.

"The beach?" Nijimura asked perplexed. "But there's no one there."

"Precisely," Kise said suggestively and pulled Nijimura along, and away from the crowd.

_-POV: Aomine-_

_Why did it have to be Midorima? _

Out of all the people to get lost in the crows with, Aomine had gotten the incredible fortune that one of them just so happened to be Akashi (actually, it didn't just _happen_, he'd made damn sure it_ was_ Akashi he got lost in the crowds with). Unfortunately for him, the second one was Midorima, hence why the two of them were wasting time at a convenience store looking for trinkets that Midorima could use as his lucky item instead of being outside in the crowd having a romantic date or something as equally sappy. Akashi seemed to have really gotten into helping Midorima pick out his lucky item, or he really just wanted to do anything he could to stay away from him, Aomine didn't know anymore.

He was bored out of his mind, so he decided he might just as well entertain himself by looking at Akashi posterior and imagining how the red-haired would look like without his clothes on. Damn his misfortune for never stealing a glance when the other was changing in the locker room!

He had absolutely no idea what Midorima and Akashi were blabbing about, but the thought of Akashi talking naked to the annoying Shooting Guard didn't sit so well with Aomine, so he decided to settle himself behind a screener with trinkets which helped cut Midorima out of the picture.

He was just about to settle down and enjoy his little fantasy, when Midorima suddenly said: "That's it naondayo!" And rushed towards him to peruse the screen of trinkets where Aomine had decided to hide behind.

Aomine gave an annoyed sigh and tried his best to restrain himself from punching Midorima between the eyes as he distanced himself from the other boy.

Akashi was staring quizzically at him, hands folded above his chest, and Aomine crammed his neck to the side, trying to figure out if that stance looked just as good on the red-haired naked as it did when he was fully clothed. It totally did!

When his gaze landed back on Akashi's face, he found the red-haired looking confused at him, and Aomine shrugged and smiled cheekily at him letting his eyes room over the other's body, until he saw the look of realization hit the red-haired like thunder, and suddenly Akashi was blushing mad and mouthing 'pervert' at him. Aomine's grin only widened as he mouthed an 'I know' back.

"Here you are, mister Geko-san!" Midorima declared jovially and he took the green frog plushy and added it to his basket.

"If you've got all you need let's get going!" Akashi was quick to say, and, not waiting for any reply, he flew past Aomine and Midorima and exited the shop.

"Slow down, Akashi," Midorima exclaimed. "I have to pay for these!"

Aomine really didn't care, as he dashed after the red-hired, thinking this his chance and exited the store as Midorima made his way towards the counter. He rushed after the red-haired, who'd stopped for a respite by one of the shops nearby and turned to glare apprehensively at him.

"Where's Midorima?" Akashi asked.

"You ditched him," Aomine told him, and Akashi made a move to go back towards the shop, but Aomine caught him by the hand and said: "If you attempt to run back, I'll kiss you in front of all these people."

"You wouldn't dare," Akashi said as he leveled a glare up at the blue-haired.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Aomine asked as he brought his face closer to the red-haired, noses almost touching and trailed his eyes on those cherry lips.

Akashi swallowed thickly, and subconsciously licked his lips nervously, which served to completely mesmerize Aomine as he lowered his head down towards them.

"Alright, Aomine!" Akashi said moving his head away from him. "I believe you!"

And Aomine was quick to snap out of his stupor and smile pleasantly at him.

"Alright then!" he said jovially as he began making his way towards the crowd and pulling the red-haired after him and away from the shop were Midorima was still at. "Then where should we go first?" Aomine asked when they were a few good paces away from the shop.

Akashi scowled at him and said: "So, I actually have a say in this? Because I think you know quite well where I'd rather be!"

"I think you only think that you know where you'd rather be," Aomine said. "And, yes you have a say in this."

And Aomine stopped moving, right in the middle of the road and pulled the red-haired towards him, making Akashi face him.

"I like you!" Aomine said suddenly, embarrassing Akashi on the spot and making him look which ever way to see if they were attracting anyone's attention. "Okay? All that I want is to spend some time with you, without having to worry that you'd run off on me as soon as you get the chance to. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, it isn't!" Akashi assured panicking, eyes still scanning the crowd. "And you have my word that I won't run off on you tonight. Now can we _please_ keep moving?"

Aomine took a few seconds to observe the boy, and his panicked demeanor, and he suddenly started moving again, until he got them out of the crowd. He came to an abrupt halt and pulled the red-haired towards him and wrapped him up into a crushing hug.

"Shh," the blue-haired said, whispering soothingly in Akashi's ear. "Calm down will you?"

Small tremors were rocking Akashi's body, and he was still squirming in Aomine's embrace.

"But – "

"There's no one here but us," Aomine told him as he rocked him gently, hands smoothly massaging his back. "I won't let anyone near you," he promised.

Slowly, Akashi's shaking ceased, and Aomine soon found the red-haired leaning into his embrace, hands wrapping around his waist. He felt Akashi's heart beat thumping faster as the red-hair's hands wrapped tightly around his shirt, baling into fists. Akashi's snuggled his nose up against his chest and inhaled deeply, which had Aomine's breath hitch in his throat. He's arms wrapped tighter around the red-haired, as he lowered his head to plant a soft kiss on the other's head. Akashi's head suddenly snapped up to stare at him, eyes half-opened and slightly out of breath. And Aomine just couldn't restrain himself anymore as he bent down to taste those soft lips.

Akashi gasped into the kiss, breaking them apart for a big, but Aomine's lips were soon on his again, hands drawing the other in, till there was literary no space between them. Akashi's hands wrapped around his neck and he crushed his lips with Aomine's, and then next time he gasped, the blue-haired took full advantage of that opportunity to insert his tongue into the other's mouth and deepen the kiss.

Aomine's hands began wondering about the smaller boy's frame, till he found his way towards the other's waist, and up the other's shirt, enjoying the feel of the other's skin on his own.

And it seemed like that was the red flag, because Akashi was quick to pull away from him, gasping and panting, but first order of business: tuck his shirt back into his pants.

"Damn," Aomine swore. "Is that seriously my grievest offence of the day?"

"Just one among many," Akashi assured and took a big gulp of air to steady his breathing. "I believe you didn't forcibly take me from Midorima's side to dishevel me, now did you?"

"Well, in that kinds of scenario that you're describing, it would be really weird if I kidnapped you and _not_ disheveled you," Aomine said looking at him peevishly as he tried to get his own breathing under control.

Akashi glared at him.

"I wasn't insinuating you kidnapped me," he said, cheeks reddening slightly.

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" Aomine asked teasing him slightly.

"Of course not!" Akashi snapped at him and huffed indignantly as he made his way back towards the crowded street… only to stop at the edge of the road.

"Are you by any chance afraid of crowds?" Aomine asked cheekily next to the other's ear, head slightly leaning on his shoulder.

"What gave you that ridiculous idea?!" Akashi asked indignantly as he turned around and glared at him, but he looked a little too stiff and wasn't making a move to leave the alleyway for Aomine to believe him.

The blue-haired chuckled lightly, and grabbed a hold of the other's hand and guided him back into the crowd.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Aomine assured. "So long as you stay by my side." And he winked at him.

Akashi scowled, but his hands tightened around Aomine's as his cheeks reddened.

"It's not the crowd," Akashi corrected him after a moment. "It's the fact that there might be people who know me, people who have expectation of me, and who would be disappointed if I don't pull through."

Aomine's gaze lost its playfulness, as he stared at the other intently.

"How can anyone think you a disappointment?" he asked puzzled as his fingers intertwined with Akashi's and pulled the shorter boy towards him. Akashi refused to give him an answer.

_-POV: Kise-_

"What sports have you played?" Nijimura asked.

"Almost all of them," Kise shrugged as Nijimura nodded impressed, and the blond tried very hard not to let his annoyance with the sempai show on his face.

"How about if we go over there by those rocks?" Kise asked insistently, and tried to pull Nijimura along, but his sempai wouldn't move.

"Not much to see now that the day's over," Nijimura said. "We really should try giving the mini-amusement park a go. There's not much we can do out here by ourselves after all."

_Is he freaking kidding me?! _Kise thought to himself completely at the end of his theater.

He'd been walking around this freaking beach for more than half an hour now, and Nijimura hadn't made a single move on him. In fact, the guy had been actively sabotaging Kise's attempts to make a move on his as well. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"Why? So you can win me a gift which I'm guarantee to thrown away in two week's time?" Kise asked Nijimura not bothering to hide the frustration in his tone. "Sorry, but I'd rather not."

"True," Nijimura conceded. "Not much I can buy for someone who receives millions of presents from fans every day."

_Is this guy for real?_ Kise wondered as he glared confused at his sempai.

"You want to buy me a gift?" the blond asked uncertain.

"Not necessarily," Nijimura said, confusing the hell out of him.

"Than what is it that you wand exactly?" Kise asked feeling more than a little frustrated with the other's attitude. "Because it really isn't that hard to get into my pants!"

_Damn! _Kise though as his hands flew to his mouth. He really wanted to punch himself in the face for that one.

"I've noticed," Nijimura assured.

_Yeah, make me feel worse than I already do, why don't you?!_ He thought viciously, eyes downcast.

"And I don't want to get into your pants," Nijimura said. "Not right now, at least."

Kise raised his head to glare at the taller boy.

"Then, what is it exactly that you're trying to do? Because you don't need to date me if you just want to be my friend and get to know me better!"

"You're right," Nijimura said. "I don't _need_ to, but I _want_ to."

Kise suddenly found himself laughing at him.

"So, you followed me out here just to talk?" he asked unbelievably.

"Pretty much," Nijimura said and Kise couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Why?" the blond asked.

"Because that's how I think relationships should work," Nijimura said. "Why do you feel the need to get sexually involved with someone as soon as you enter a relationship with them?"

"I don't feel the _need_ to get sexually involved with people," Kise admitted. "It's usually others who can't keep their hands off of me. And if you're not one of them, I don't understand why you'd choose to get involved with me?"

Nijimura smiled at him as he approach the blond and raised his hand to tangle it up in Kise's looks, caressing the side of his face with his fingers as they slowly followed a trail down his face, and towards his chin, slightly raising it upwards. Soft lips brushed against his own, in a brief and tended kiss, and Kise had no idea when exactly it was that he'd closed his eyes, but he really didn't care, as he leaned against the other for support. Nijimura wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer, as his lips kissed a trail down his jaw-line, and up his neck till he stopped at the lob of his ear to give it a soft bite.

"I am one of those people who can't keep his hands off you," Nijimura said breathlessly whispering in his ear. "But I've got more self restraint than others."

Kise wrapped his arms around the sempai's neck and moved his lips to the other's ear to say: "I don't really see that, as an asset."

Nijimura chuckled lightly as Kise's lips kissed a trail down his jaw line and stopped at the nap of his neck to suck on the spot lightly.

"You'd rather I take you right here and now, don't you?" Nijimura whispered, laughter died down from his voice, and that familiar need and desire that Kise knew so well heavily lading his words.

Kise stopped his ministration on the other's neck to rays his head to look his sempai in the eyes.

"Something like that," he said as he licked his lips.

And suddenly, Nijimura's lips were on him, kissing him aggressively, none of the previous tenderness showing in his actions as his arms wrapped around Kise and crushed him to his chest. And, yes, this was exactly what Kise had been waiting for, as he let himself get carried away, hands reaching up to roam the other's body, and lips biting softly on the other's lower lips.

Nijimura's tongue licked a trail over Kise's top lip, demanding entrance, which Kise was only to glad to give. It was a battle of dominance from there, and Kise was sad to admit defeat, but there was not much he could do but moan in pleasure when Nijimura started sucking on his tongue, hands wondering down his side and hips till they reached to cup his ass firmly, effectively leaving Kise's knees week and forcing the blonde to wrap his hands around the other's neck for support.

And then a drop of water fell on his nose, and another on his cheek, and then a whole bunch of them started pouring down on the both of them, making them separate and glare frustrated at the rain that had suddenly began pouring down.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kise sigh annoyed as all hell.

"I guess that's our cue to head back to the in," Nijimura said and grabbed the blond by the hands to pull him away, but Kise held him in place.

"Have you ever had sex in the rain?" he asked mischievously, and Nijimura laughed, shaking his head lightly at the blonde.

"Have you ever made love in the rain?" Nijimura asked him in return.

"Aren't those the same things?" Kise said while rolling his eyes as he drew near the other, rain falling down his face and soaking him to the bone.

"There's a little bit more love to the other one," Nijimura said and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, before pulling the other along towards the in.

They were both soaked when they got back at the reception desk and they saluted the main lady in charge of the keys briefly.

"So, are we gonna continue this?" Kise asked jogging to keep up with his sempai.

Nijimura came to an abrupt haul and spun around to face him. Stoic faced and stiff posed, he pushed Kise into the first wall he could find, and his lips were suddenly on him, all teeth and bits and rough kisses, which Kise got to reciprocate for almost half a second before his sempai pulled away. And then he pushed him towards his room gently, sending him off with a not so gentle slap on the ass.

"I'll see tomorrow Ryouta."

And with that he was gone, leaving Kise to stare after him, hands softly massaging his aching backside. The blond couldn't help but laugh in the end.

_Yeah, see you tomorrow, Nijimura-sempai._

_-POV: Momoi-_

A bag of water with a golden scaled fish floating inside was presented to Murasakibara by Momoi and Kuroko.

"As thank you for getting us the plushyes," Momoi said.

"Can I eat it?" Murasakibara asked looking mesmerized at the golden fish.

Momoi scowled at him, and Kuroko said:

"I told you we should have gotten him a fried fish instead…"

"No, Muk-kun!" Momoi said, looking displeased at him. "Tetsu-kun and I struggled for half an hour to get one of these fish, since that owner trained them to be really good at escaping, so I'd appreciate it if you kept him."

"You guys struggled so much to catch this little guy?" Murasakibara asked, having snapped out of his hungry stupor and taking the offered fish from Momoi's hands.

"They were very small, in a big basin and we were given faulty nets," Kuroko said as means of justifying their failure at catching the fish faster.

"Alright," Murasakibara nodded studying the fish carefully. "If you guys tried so hard to get this, then I promise I won't eat him."

Momoi and Kuroko smiled at Murasakibara, as they hugged their plushies to their chests, and suddenly, a drop of water fell on the left eye of Momoi's precious pink elephant.

"Ah! What is this?!" Momoi exclaimed as rain started falling from the sky at an abrupt pace.

"We need to take shelter!" Kuroko said, and the other two followed him towards one of the convenience stores nearby which had a small covering extending beyond the entrance door, and the three took shelter there alongside some of the other people.

"That was a close one," Momoi said. "Good thinking Tetsu-kun!"

"Is that Momoi?" Midorima's voice resounded from amidst the crowd of people, and a few moments later, the green-haired boy made his way out of the crowd.

"Ah! Midorin!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Midorima-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked perplexed.

"I was separated from you guys when we got here, alongside Akashi and Aomine," Midorima said.

"So, Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun are with you?" Momoi asked.

"Really? Is Aka-chin with you?" Murasakibara asked the green-haired.

"They were with me," Midorima confirmed. "Until a while ago, when I went to the counter to pay for my lucky items, and when I turned around to look for them, they were both gone. Have either of you seen them?" he asked, and the other three shock their heads.

"We haven't seen Ki-chin or the others since we got here," Momoi said, looking apologetic.

Midorima sighed.

"Just where could those two be?" Midorima asked no one in particular. "They haven't come back to the convenience store since then…"

"Midorima-kun, do you mean to say that you haven't gone looking for them since you lost sight of them?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course not," Midorima replied. "I waited here patiently assuming they had gone to buy something and would eventually come back."

The other three could only look at Midorima with ill-hid disappointment.

"And how long ago did they go missing?" Kuroko asked.

"About an hour ago," Midorima said, fixing his glasses on his long nose.

The disappointment turned into pity.

_They totally ditched him_, was what the other three were thinking right about now.

"Well, no need to worry about Akashi-kun," Momoi said. "If he's with Aomine-kun, he should be fine."

"Yes," Kuroko nodded. "Aomine-kun is a very resilient individual."

"Who cares about those tow!" Midorima said suddenly looking enraged. "I just want this rain to stop so that I can finally go home!"

"Why didn't you go home already?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Because it was raining," Midorima said and turned his head away from them in anger.

The other three sigh at his antiques.

"I hope Aka-chin got to shelter himself from the rain," Murasakibara said.

"Of course he did!" Momoi assured cheerfully. "It's Akashi-kun we're talking about! Pragmatic is his middle name!"

Murasakibara smiled at her feeling reassured and then the three of them took to snuggling close with Midorima and conned him to play a game of Hearts to pass the time until the rain stopped so that they could make their way back to the in.

_-POV: Akashi-_

The rain had really come at an inopportune moment, when Akashi had finally started relaxing and enjoying spending the evening with Aomine.

"_Not so bad, now is it?_" His inners self reproached him when Akashi found himself laughing at something silly Aomine had said (and he'd said a _lot_ of silly things during today's evening).

No. It really wasn't so bad.

And then the rain had come.

"Are you shitting me?!" Aomine had exclaimed peeved, and without thinking much, the blue-haired had grabbed a hold of him and crushed him to his side, while covering his head with his right hand and then he'd made a wild dash for the in, with Akashi struggling to keep up with him.

Akashi debated telling him to just run for shelter, but since Aomine was such a one track-minded idiot, he figured it wouldn't matter much. Plus, they were already at the in, by the time Akashi was done debating with himself.

Despite having been shielded from the worse of it, Akashi was still soaked to the bone, and was quick to enter the room where they were staying at, eager to get out of these wet clothes. And he was about to do just that before he remembered the extra party in the room, and turned around to ask Aomine how they should deal with this just so that he could be left stunned for words as his gaze landed on Aomine, who'd removed his shirt to reveal his fit chest, which had tiny little drops of water falling down from his soaked hair, to his neck and tracing a smooth line down his muscles only to disappear inside the other's trousers which were just as soaked as he probably felt right now.

Aomine looked to be in the process of taking down his trousers, before he seemed to remember that Akashi was also in the room, and he turned his head towards him. And then he smiled a really wicked smile as he slowly began making his way towards him, but Akashi was too preoccupied with observing the smooth lines that the water-drops were making as they descended down the other's chest. And that toned chest was getting closer, up until it was in touching distance, and Akashi couldn't stop himself from reaching out and toughing it, running his hand down those fit abbes that tightened at his touch.

His head was lifted upwards, to meet with Aomine's lust-filled gaze, and he was suddenly very much aware of the other's labored breathing, and the warm sensation that was coursing throughout his entire body. And then Aomine's lips were on him, kissing him aggressively, and he couldn't bring himself to care about anything but those strong arms that wrapped around him, tugging on his shirt and pulling it over his head, then wrapping him up in his embrace, hands wondering around all over his body as his back was pushed to the wall, lips abrasively depowering his own.

Aomine lips moved to suck on the nap of his neck, making Akashi gasp at the electric feeling that the other's warm tongue was having on his cold skin. He was suddenly lifted up from the floor, as Aomine pulled him up by the waist and made quick work of his trouser before wrapping Akashi's feet around his own wais and then carrying the smaller boy towards the bed where he was dumped unceremoniously.

The blue-haired was quick to remove his own trousers and then settle himself on top of Akashi, lips wondering back to cover the red-heads in a heated kiss. Akashi lost all sense of reason when Aomine pulled his legs apart to grind their erections together. The wonderful friction create by Aomine rocking their hips tougher was unlike anything Akashi had ever felt before, and he completely lost himself in the rhythm, a loud moan making it's way out his throat which got quickly swallowed up by Aomine's mouth returning to his, tongue greedily exploring his warm cavern. Akashi's nails dug deep into Aomine's back, as the blue-haired took a hold of Akashi's hips and steadily increases his rhythm, making them both go wild with need.

Akashi could honestly say that this was the first time ever when his brain had been so devoided of thought, yet he felt like every single cell in his body was supercharged with these different feeling and sensations that he had never felt before in his life, and he did not want it to stop even for a second. He had no idea what was propelling his body into action, and what was telling his hands to wonder all over Aomine'd body, his legs to wrap around the other's waist and press their bodies closer together, nor did he know what was making his tongue move so in tandem with Aomine's but damn if he care. Aomine's hips rocking against his own, his lips moving with his, tongues dancing against each other. There was a lightheartedness there that made him feel like he was truly free for the first time in his life, like he was truly alive and he did not want it to end.

The room was filled with gasps and moans as Aomine increased his tempo once again, rocking their hips harder together, and Akashi felt like he was very fast loosing the little amount of control that he had left over himself. The blue-hire's kisses became increasingly more aggressive as his mouth kissed a trail down Akashi's neck, until he stumbled on a spot that made the red-haired moan in pleasure, which he then proceeded to attack mercilessly, biting and sucking on the spot as Akashi moaned and gasped helplessly, arching his back and calling out the other's name.

"Daiki," Aomine told him. "Call me Daiki, Seijurou."

And Akashi was too much of a jumbled mess of emotions to protest, and he found himself repeating "Daiki," over and over again as the blue-haired bent down to resume his ministration on the other's neck.

It wasn't long, before he felt his brain go blank as a wave of pleasure the likes of which he'd never felt before rocked his entire body, when he reached his first climax. It took a few more thrust to go, but Daiki was soon to follow, and the other collapsed on top of him, hugging him to his chest and growling softly in his ear as they both reveled in their moment of pleasure.

Akashi was content to lay there, wrapped in the other's embrace, as he dragged his own arms around the blue-hair's waste and rested his head against Daiki's shoulder.

Daiki did move though, eventually. He rose up to drag the sheets off Akashi's bed and came back over, enveloping the red-haired in his arms while dragging the covers over the both of them. Akashi was content to snuggle back into the blue-hair's arms as he hadn't very much enjoyed the sudden chilly breeze that washed over him when Daiki had moved off of him.

"You feeling comfy enough?" Daiki asked, planting a soft kiss on Akashi's shoulder as his hands moved over his back to draw small little soft circles over his bare skin that sent pleasant shivered down his spine.

"Yeah," Akashi reply, looking up at the other. "Did we really just have sex?" he asked brain a little foggy, or maybe he still couldn't process what exactly it was that had transpired between them.

"Pretty much," Daiki said nodding his head.

"And that's second base?" Akashi asked, for some reason remembering the fact that the other had promised to not go beyond that without his permission.

Daiki grimaced suddenly remembering that fact himself. "Shit! I'm sorry I forgot –"

"I hope you are seriously not planning on apologizing to me after we've had sex!" Akashi warned. "That would really put a damp in my good mood!"

"Oh, so you're belittling me because you're in a good mood?" Daiki asked, smiling deviously at the other. "That's not nice. People might decide to get revenge on you!"

And Daiki's mouth was suddenly on his neck, biting and licking and sucking on the soft skin, until Akashi could do nothing more than gasp and squeal like a little girl as he begged the other to stop.

"I'm sorry," the red-haired said, too emotionally and physically drained to be able to put up a proper fight.

Daiki lifted his head to grin at him, and gave him a quick peak on the lips.

"Well, so long as you apologize so adorably, I'll forgive you."

"I hope you realize I'm going to kill you at practice tomorrow," Akashi threatened.

"Bring it, babe," Daiki said cheekily and lowered his head to give him a soft kiss on the forehead before resting him chin on the other's head. "Good night, Seijurou."

Akashi felt his cheeks growing hot after hearing his given name come out of the other's lips.

"Good night, Daiki," he whispered and hoped the other didn't hear him.

-OOOOO-

**AN**: Okay, this is the first sex scene that I've ever written, so I hope it was half way decent (and that it didn't feel _too_ rushed, but the again, they're both teenagers, no matter how smart, I still think hormones will have their way in the end). Hope you guys enjoyed and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_-POV: Aomine-_

He woke up in a blinding stupor, feeling extremely content for some reason he could not really remember.

Aomine was staring confused at the ceiling, something grating in his right ear, as he tried to discern what was it that made him feel so content?

_Oh yeah! _

And suddenly he remembered, and just like that, he was quick to jump out of bed and look around the room.

Akashi was no were to be seen, he was nude and the alarm on his phone was ringing indicating that he was late for practice.

And suddenly, he was pissed.

Aomine stormed out of the room a few minutes later, extremely irritate, wearing his practice gear and headed straight for the beach where he knew they'd have their morning practice.

And apparently they weren't there because it had rained last night and the beach wasn't dry yet. He then decided to make his way to the gym that the Coach had rented for their use while there, and found that the other Teiko members were indeed gathered around there, already executing their morning exercises.

Nijimura-sempai looked appropriately pisses off at seeing him arrive late again and looked ready to come and chew his ears off for it, but something about the way the blue-haired looked made him falter, and Aomine walked by him undisturbed.

Akashi was doing his stretches with Murasakibara and Midorima, but as soon as he caught sight of him, he distanced himself from them and met Aomine half way.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Aomine asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Akashi faltered before finally replying:

"I thought you wouldn't take too kindly to being disturbed from your rest."

Aomine glared at him as he began doing his stretching exercise as well, and Akashi sighed seemingly annoyed himself.

"I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge," Akashi responded mater-of-factly. "And I was late for practice, so I thought it best to let you sleep."

"And get yelled at by Nijimura-sempai?"

"He seemed to have let you off pretty easily," Akashi remarked.

"Yeah," Aomine nodded. "It's a miracle really."

"Either way," Akashi interrupted turning to the other boy. "The coach has instructed us to have a practice match today during the afternoon, so I think it best you focus on your warm-up exercises."

"Did he now?" Aomine asked looking excited. Maybe he'll finally get to play against some of his fellow Generation-of-Miracle comrades. He was eager to try and take on Murasakibara, maybe even Kise.

Though, something bothered him about the way Akashi was acting. He was cold, not his usual kind of coldness, but a complete indifferent kind of coldness, which he for one did not like, especially not directed at him of all people after what had transpired between them last night. Was Akashi mad at him for some reason? Had he by any chance kicked him in his sleep? He sure hoped not, because he had no idea what else he could have done to make the red-haired upset with him…

_-POV: Nijimura-_

It was with much dread and anxiety that Nijimura finished his morning practice. He was expecting something bad to happen. Something bad for him and his reputation as an exemplary sempai, and that feeling only intensified as he watched Kise enthusiastically make his way into his room and look around.

"Not much different then my own," Kise remarked while giving the place a critical scan. "Though ours isn't as tidy."

"Really?" Nijimura asked surprised. "Looks like I might have to do a check on your room to see that you don't get infested with vermin."

"We're not that hopeless, but you're welcome to come have a look," Kise said and gave him a cheeky smile that did terrible, terrible things to Nijimura's self control.

Nijimura was not a shallow person. At the very least, he liked to think that he wasn't. During his short lived romantic experiences, he had had a few thrifts, when he'd slept with people just for the sake of it, but he'd found the relationships with a deep connection had more of a lasting impact on him. Namely, that one relationship he'd shared with that one girl whose name he'll never be able to forget when he was still young and inexperienced and had no idea what sex was. He hadn't really been able to forge any such connections since after sex became a part of his life. He found that he really didn't need to, and like every teen his age, he just wanted to fool around sometimes.

That had all changed when he'd been appointed Captain of the Teiko Basketball team. It was during his second year, and he'd found out that on top of the responsibility of being a good team-leader, he also was expected to be a good role-model for the other kids, and he'd very much taken to that idea. It was something he was proud of: being a source of inspiration to his fellow peers. He liked the idea. And unfortunately that had lasted him about a few couple of days, till he'd entered the Basketball club and had met Akashi Seijurou for the first time.

The boy was super cute, beyond anything Nijimura has ever seen before, and while he will admit that he'd never really cared about any guy before then, he'd found Akashi really hard to resist getting attached to, so much so that, against his better judgment and knowing it would be dishonorable since they already had a Vice-Captain, he'd suggested to the Supervisor to make Akashi Vice-Captain of the club as well. And then he'd suggested him for promotion to be Captain, again, dis-considering Nagisa's (his fellow year mate) hard work as Vice-Captain as well. It was really such a lucky thing that Akashi was obviously a virgin, and very much new to the whole romance thing if the way he was dealing with his crush on Aomine was anything to go by, so Nijimura had been able to restrain himself from making the moves on the boy, because he was so cute an innocent, and he just couldn't bring himself take that away from him. And, Nijimura had been very proud of himself for his self-restraint. He figured he'd managed to dodge a nasty bullet that would have tarnished his reputation of an exemplary sempai, and somehow the Supervisor had agreed with him on promoting Akashi on both accounts, so he figured it wasn't pure preferential bias that had caused him to support the boy to begin with, therefore, his conscience was clean.

That had of course fallen apart when Kise had joined the team. If Akashi was cute, Kise was outright gorgeous. He really had a perfectly shaped face, with a pretty nose, perfectly shaped lips and not too girly eyelashes. His body was fit, but not muscular enough to call it unappealing, he wasn't too tall, and he had excellent taste in clothes (especially pants that accentuated his ass, while not looking too girly or strange). There was no fault in Kise that Nijimura could find, and he'd been hard pressed to restrain himself from making the moves on the boy as soon as he saw him. He'd in fact gone to extreme measures to insure that never happened: he's made sure to never change in the locker room with Kise, or be present when the boy changed, and he'd generally just decided to keep his distance from the other boy, which wasn't so hard given the fact that Akashi was now Captain of the Basketball team, so he didn't have to worry over interacting with the boy out of necessity.

And yet, he'd somehow ended up here.

"So, which one is sempai's bed?" Kise asked smiling as he approached Nijimura, that wicked smile still present on his face.

Nijimura found himself swallowing thickly and considered it a bad idea to tell the blond such dangerous information.

"The one on the left," he answered anyway, knowing he'd regret it right away.

Kise took hold of his hand and guided him towards the bed.

"So, this one?" the blond asked as he sat down and stretched himself out on the bed. "Quite comfy."

"Yeah, it is," Nijimura said and tried his damn hardest to appear natural about it, while completely avoiding to look at the boy.

This was so not going the way he planned it to. Frankly, he had no idea how he managed to convince himself that such plan would work to begin with.

_I'm only doing this to get to know him better!_ Was what he'd told himself when he'd engaged Kise in conversation yesterday. _I'm not that shallow and that bad of a sempai to hit on my junior just for his looks!_

And, despite having annoyed the blond to no end with questions about him yesterday on the beach, the only thing he could even remotely remember was how good the other's lips felt on him, and how much he'd loved holding the blond so tightly against him.

"_Have you ever had sex in the rain?"_

That phrase had save him. It reminded Nijimura of Kise's naivety as a person who was younger than him, who still had things to learn about life, and it also reminded him that he'd convinced himself he wasn't just doing this to get laid. Kise was his junior after all, and it was his solemn duty to protect him from such perverts that wanted to abuse his innocent heart.

"Care to join me?" Kise asked, bringing Nijimura out of his reverie. Bad timing, since he'd forgotten that he wasn't suppose to look at the other, and he was suddenly caught off guard, seeing Kise there, looking at him with a playful smile, hand outstretched towards him, and everything about his posture just inviting him in.

He took the offered hand and he was suddenly pulled down towards the bed, legs dangling off the ledge, and hands hanging stiffly on either side of Kise's head. The blond hands wound their way around his neck and pulled Nijimura towards him.

_This is so not good._ He couldn't help but feel the red alarms going off in his head. _I'm his sempai! I'm suppose to take care of him. I'm not that shallow of a person to just give in and – _

And then their lips touched, and Nijimura lost all trace of reasoning. His eyes closed, brain shut off as he enjoyed the feel of those lips against his. Kise was no stranger to kissing and it kind of chilled Nijimura to the bone to think that he was even more experienced than he was in these aspects. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care as he let the blond softly bite his bottom lip, tongue slowly tracing a trail over it. Then he captured his bottom lip in between his and gently sucked on the soft skin till it became swollen, then moved on to his top lip. It was a pleasant feeling, so he just let the blond do as he will, and help settle him in a much more comfortable position on top of the other on the bed.

Kise's hands started roaming around all over his body, unzipping his jacket and pulling on his shirt to touch his toned chest. Nijimura quite enjoyed the feeling, and was unashamed to return the favor as he slipped his own hands underneath the blonde's shirt to feel his skin. While the other was preoccupied with his top lip, Nijimura bit down hard on his lower lip, making the blond gasp and inserted his tongue into the warm mouth, exploring it thoroughly as he deepened the kiss. Kise moaned and let his tongue entwine with Nijimura's, as his legs spared out to let the other better position himself on top of him and let their erections brush against each other.

And, just like that, Nijimura snapped back to reality.

He quickly jumped off the blond, breathing heavily and cursing himself for letting things go too far. He took a few big gulps of air and tried to steady his labored breathing as he had to remind himself more than a few time that he was _not_ a pervert and that he was Kise's _sempai_ and he had to look out for the boy _not_ take advantage of him.

"What exactly is it that you think you're doing?" Kise's voice drew Nijimura's attention back towards the bed to see that the blond was standing on the bed, legs crossed Indian style in front of him, with one hand supporting his weight, another underneath his chin and a scowl on his face to match the annoyance in his voice. "You're giving more mixed signals than a teenaged girl on her period. And frankly, I'd appreciate some clarification on what is it exactly that you hoped to achieve by bringing me to your room in the first place. Because I don't really like being led around by the nose!"

Nijimura stared blankly at him, unsure of how to answer any of his questions.

"I'm not leading you around," he decided to clarify that first.

"If that is what you think, than I suppose we just have different definitions of the word," Kise said, folding his hands over his cheat as he sat up straight on the bed.

"No we don't – " Nijimura assured, but then decided "That's not really the point here though! The point is: I don't want to fuck you! I want to make love to you."

He said, thinking that somewhere in his twisted mind the two things were not really the same thing, despite he having never made love to anyone before. He just thought it was a much more honorable thing to do, sleep with your junior because you were in love rather than fuck him because he was pretty. And he wasn't that shallow god damn it! He refused to be!

Kise rolled his eyes looking extremely irritated.

"Then, go ahead," the blond said stretching his arms out towards him in an open but sarcastic invitation. "Make love to me! If that's what you fucking want. Maybe then I'll finally learn the difference between loving and fucking someone, because I seriously don't see how it matters."

_Well it matters to me!_ Nijimura thought annoyed. _I can't just justify screwing over a junior just because I can't restrain myself like on of those perverted teachers and seniors that leave younger people pregnant or with who knows what kind of disease because of their lack of self control!_

_Yet for some reason you can justify screwing protocol if love is the driving force behind the actions,_ a nagging voice whispered tauntingly in his ear.

Yeah, well, fuck it! He knew he was a little bit screwed up in the head when he'd decided to approach Kise either way and continue with the relationship despite the blonde's obvious interest in screwing him now and talking later or not at all.

He wasn't going to let himself be that shallow, though. He'd felt what love was, once when he was young, and that feeling was completely different from the desire to push the blond down on his bed and fuck the brains right out of him. That wasn't the kind of impression he wanted to leave on Kise. And it wasn't an image he could live with either. So he resolved himself to not touch the blond until he was certain he could love him like he should be loved.

"We have practice to attend to," Nijimura said, knowing he'd infuriate the blond even further, and as expected, Kise was pissed.

"You expect me to attend practice when I'm frustrated?" he asked mockingly. "Never mind," Kise said snappishly as he got off the bed and made his way to the exit. "I'll be a little late since I need to use the bathroom!"

And with that said, the blond walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a bang.

And Nijimura was feeling like shit, but he was also somewhat proud of himself, and still believed that his way of doing thing was the right way. He sigh as he let himself slump down on the bed.

_You silly fool! You had a few more months to go, and you'd been out of this place while still managing to keep your dignity, yet you decided to throw all that away…!_

Yeah, he still resented himself. But he'd never liked someone the way he liked Kise, and he was afraid of missing out on the opportunity to truly and let himself care for someone. If only Kise didn't make it so difficult to keep himself in check, things could have gone a heck of a lot more smoothly for him. The blond was too interested in sex for his own good, and that interest just helped convince Nijimura that he was doing the right thing by not jumping into bed with him right away. But it also frustrated him thinking of the fact that the blond was most likely jerking off while cursing him in the bathroom right about now.

_Damn! Now I need to use the bathroom myself._

_-POV: Momoi-_

Everyone had gathered round in the gym at 2:00. And both the Coach and Supervisor were there as well.

The Supervisor had split the members up into two teams with: Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Nagisa (3rd year SG) and Akira (3rd year C) on one team and Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Nijimura and Kasuma (3rd year SF) on the other. The Coach was just getting ready to blow the start whistled, and Momoi was slowly loosing all her hopes for this game to be a friendly match among comrades, given the heavy atmosphere that lined up with most of its players.

Aomine was pissed. She'd noticed that this morning, and she'd noticed it during lunch, when the boy had spent most of his time searching for Akashi only to find out that the red-head Captain had decided to go walking down town with his friends Midorima and Murasakibara for lunch. Now, Momoi found Aomine's newly developed crush on Akashi rather cute, since it was invigorating seeing her slow and notoriously lazy friend get off his ass and try to romance someone. Though she however didn't think Aomine got the romancing part down, what with being so incredibly obvious and forceful about the matter. Though she didn't understand why Akashi was giving him such a hard time either, since she was sure Akashi liked the other back…

Well, either way, at the moment, Aomine was pissed at Akashi for ditching him at lunch, and Akashi was well, being unconventionally cold towards the blue-haired for whatever reason, so those two were at odds.

Kuroko was also pissed at the fact that everyone had ditched him during lunch, though Momoi was secretly happy since she got to spend some time with the blue-haired as a result. And Kise… Momoi honestly didn't know what his problem was, but she hadn't seen Kise so angry since that time when Kuroko had been appointed as his tutor. But Kise was definitely angry, and it wasn't directed at Kuroko, it seemed to be directed at Nijimura-sempai for some reason…?

The Coach blew the start whistle, and as expected, it was an explosive start right off the bat.

Murasakibara got the ball (obviously), and passed it to Akashi, who was quick to drive in for an attack. Nagisa rushed to intercept him, but Aomine rushed at the red-haired as well, leaving Nijimura free to drive in to the paint. Kise arrived to block Nijimura though, and was quick to pass the ball to Kuroko, who made a splendid pass to Aomine which won Kuroko's team the first point of the match! Or so Momoi thought, because Murasakibara was there, behind the hoop and he somehow moved faster than Aomine could and blocked the shot.

Aomine was pissed at Murasakibara, and apparently took it as a personal offense that the other had managed to block him and was quick to get up and chase after the red-haired again (Momoi secretly suspected he was jealous that Muk-kun got to spend more time with Akashi than he did).

"The hell Aomine?! You're supposed to guard Nijimura!" Nagisa-sempai shouted at him, but Aomine wasn't listening to him, and unfortunately, that cost them the first point of the game as Midorima made on of his amazing 3 pointers from way outside the line.

Nagisa was quick to rush over to Aomine and snap at him again, but as Momoi had figured out a long time ago, you couldn't really argue reason with an angry Dai-chan! So Nagisa's efforts were wasted, since as soon as the game resumed, Aomine was still going up against Akashi, which frustrated both teams, but fortunately Nijimura was being marked by Kise (again, against Nagisa-semapi's better judgment), while Kuroko was left to handle Midorima and Murasakibara was left unguarded, which soon lost Kuroko's team another two points.

In the end Nagisa decided to go and guard Murasakibara as best he could, and left Akira to struggle with Kasuma since that gave them somewhat of an advantage, but despite the brave efforts from the sempai, the match was still proving to be such a train-wreck by the time the second quarter finally ended.

Aomine had of course foiled Akashi at almost every turn for the first half, but Akashi's team still had the better team-play, so he'd still helped his team-mates score a few baskets while effectively keeping Aomine distracted for most of the second half (though Daiki had already scored about 15 points so far despite Murasakibara's blocking). Kuroko had managed to impressively keep Midorima from scoring more than 21 points by stealing the ball from him, but Misdirection had run its course, and Midorima was starting to notice him therefore making his steals less effective. Murasakibara had Thored-Hammered in a few shots, and dumped Nagisa-semapi on his ass more than a couple of times (not to mention blocked most of his shots). Nijimura and Kise were equally pissing each other off, but both parties had managed to make an impressive 5 points each. Akira had been the silent supporter of the train-wreck that was Team Kuroko and had kept Kasama from scoring too many points.

The score was 36 to 31 for Team Akashi.

"Listen Aomine!" Nagisa said trying to talk some sense into the blue-haired. "You gotta stop this obsession you have for Akashi right now! If you want to challenge him, do it after the game! But now, I need you focusing on Murasakibara!"

"Why?" Aomine asked him looking bored. "You seam to be doing pretty well on your own sempai."

"I barely got to score 9 points!" Nagisa reminded him. "And I haven't managed to stop him from scoring yet! You on the other hand might be able to! And Kise!" Nagisa turned to the other trouble-maker. "Leave Nijimura to Akira."

"But Akira-sempai can't stop Nijimura-sempai," Kise said, matter-of-factly, pissing off Akira-sempai in the mean time.

"Either way, we're subbing Kuroko out for Yamamoto," Nagisa said and gave Akira a warning glare as to not let himself be baited into a fight. "You guys do as I tell you! Yamamoto, you're taking on Akashi, while I'll try to guard Midorima, got it?"

"Yes!" "Yesuu~!" "Yeah!" "Right!"

Was hear echoing through the group, as Team Kuroko made their way back in the field without their leader.

"Don't worry, Tetsu-kun! You'll be back there in no time," Momoi assured and handed Kuroko a bottle of water from which to drink.

"Something's wrong with the lot of them today," Kuroko remarked as the whistle was blown and the game resumed. "Aomine-kun is … strange. And so is Kise-kun."

"Maybe they're just having a bad day?" Momoi suggested, deviating from the subject. She knew what was bothering Aomine at least (or she thought she knew), but Kise's strange behavior was as much of a mystery to her as it was to Kuroko. "Maybe Tetsu-kun should talk to them?" Momoi suggested.

"I don't think it should be me," Kuroko said. "I think it has to be Nijimura-sempai and Akashi-kun."

"Foul!" The Coach shouted drawing Momoi and Kuroko's attention towards the match.

Nagisa-semapi looked to be holding his hand to his chest, having fallen underneath the hoop, with Murasakibara still hanging from the rim, and everyone else had apparently stopped to crowd around the place.

"What are you doing Murasakibara?!" The Supervisor snapped as soon as he arrived on the scene. "That was too much force! You could have broken Nagisa's arm! Give me 10 laps right now!"

"Ah? But we're in the middle of a game," Murasakibara said complaining childishly as Nagisa himself stood up.

"It's alright Supervisor! I'm alright!"

"The game is canceled!" The Supervisor said insistently. "I don't know what's gotten into you kids today, but I want it fixed by sundown!"

The whole lot of them were forced to run 10 laps in the end (except Nagisa who was forced to go to the infirmary). Nothing was resolved by sundown, and the whole lot of them retired to their own room still losing pisses off and uncertain.

_-POV: Kuroko-_

He was dead tired after running those 10 laps, and the only thing he wanted to do when he arrived at his room was go to sleep and not wake up till morning. Unfortunately, that didn't seemed to be a possibility what with Kise's constant squirming and sighing. The blond had seemed to not even be tired after those 10 lap runs he did, and was currently circling around the room in a nervous frenzy.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. "Or will you continue with your attempt to dig a hole through the floor?"

Kise stopped moving, startled, as if he'd realized Kuroko was in the room barely now, then the blond gave the blue-haired and apologetic look.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bother you."

"Might have not meant it, but I'm still bothered," Kuroko told him flatly and Kise just apologized again. "What's bothering Kise-kun?"

Kise fidgeted on the spot a few time, before finally sighing and dumping himself on his own bed and sighing.

"Someone I met," Kise began. "He just has a weird way of thinking, and I can't seem to understand him."

"Isn't that what people do?" Kuroko asked him, and Kise turned to give him a perplexed look. "I can't understand Kise-kun either," Kuroko elaborated. "You're weird."

"That's so mean, suu~!" Kise said pouting at Kuroko. "Is Kurokocchi trying to help me or make me more depresses?!"

"I'm trying to get you to go to sleep," Kuroko said. "I'm tired. But I suppose I'm trying to help you too."

"What do you mean you suppose?" Kise asked pouting even harder (or trying to). "You're being very mean right now! I don't understand what Kurokocchi's trying to do at all!"

"So, are you going to stop being friends with me because of it?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course not!" Kise was quick to reply.

"So, we can still be friends even if you don't understand me?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course, suu~!"

"That how's that different from your friend?" Kuroko asked. "That new person that Kise-kun can't understand? If we can get along and be friends without understanding each other, than why can't you and that new guy?"

Kise's eyebrows shot up as he finally grasped the meaning of Kuroko's words.

"I think I get what you're trying to say, despite it not really being the same thing," Kise said, as he turned his head away from Kuroko's to look at the ceiling.

"Well, so long as it helped Kise-kun calm down," Kuroko said.

"Mm Hum," Kise nodded, still lost in thought. "I think it did… thank's Kuro – You asleep already?"

Kuroko didn't answer him, since he was very much tired and wanted to finally go to sleep.

"Good night Kurokocchi," Kise said quietly, and Kuroko muttered a semi-discernible "Night" back before finally letting himself be enveloped by darkness.

_-POV: Aomine-_

It took a while for Akashi to return back to the room, as Aomine knew it would, but when the red-haired came back, he was there waiting for him.

"Hey," he greeted, and Akashi looked calmly back at him.

"You're still up?" the red-haired asked as he closed the door behind him. Too cold, too impersonal and Aomine couldn't stand it. He was in his face a moment later, pinning him up against the room's door and glaring down on him.

"What happened today?" Aomine asked annoyed in a low growl. "Why did you spend the whole day avoiding me and giving me the cold treatment?"

"I haven't been giving you the cold treatment," Akashi responded calmly, not a hint of fear or concern in his eyes, not even a blushes was present, which usually colored his face whenever Aomine got too much into his personal space. He was stone cold, and way too calm for Aomine's liking.

"Than how would you describe your actions right now?" Aomine asked. "Or the ones throughout the rest of the day, when you ditched me _again_ to go walking with Murasakibara and Midorima? For heaven's sakes Akashi I thought we got over this already!"

"That wasn't me who ditched you at lunch," Akashi said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Aomine asked, stunned that the other would dare deny his offence. "You clearly ditch me for Midorima and Murasakibara, I saw you coming back with them! Are you really gonna try and bullshit me to my face?!"

"Daiki, calm down!" Akashi said forcefully. "I'm not trying to …offend you. There is a proper explanation for all this, and if you'd let me explain, you will understand why I've been acting the way I have throughout the day."

Aomine tried his best to calm down, though he honestly still didn't like the too cold, and too calculative tone with which Akashi was addressing him.

"Fine," He said and let Akashi go. "I'll listen."

Aomine walked back to his bed and sat down cross-legged, with his head away from the other, still looking very much pissed with Akashi. He was expecting the red-haired to either bolt it or sit across from him, on his own bed, but he didn't, Akashi coming to sit beside him and grab a hold of his left hand. The blue-haired turned his face to see Akashi's face so close to his own, and while there was no blush coloring those cheeks, there was a tinge of softness present in those eyes, and they seemed to be pleading with him silently. And just like that, Aomine's anger dissipated in one go, and he wrapped his arms around the red-haired and pulled him to his chest. Akashi was quick to wrap his arms around him and burry his face in the blue-hair's chest, and for a moment neither of them said anything, just enjoying the feel of comfort in each other's arms.

"There are two of me," Akashi said after a short while.

Aomine found himself glaring confused at the other, as Akashi lifted his head up from the other's chest to look into his eyes.

"Two?" He asked uncertain.

"I have a – " Akashi tried to explain, but he faltered half-way through. "The person you refer to as Akashi Seijuro, developed a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder, because the pressure his father put on him was too much to bear, or so I believe a psychologist would phrase it."

Aomine glared blankly at Akashi.

"The person I refer to as Akashi Seijuro?" he asked annoyed. "What the hell Akashi? Is this suppose to be some farce to get me to back off, because if it is it isn't work –"

Akashi's fingers covered Aomine's mouth, effectively cutting him off. The blue-haired leveled a glare at Akashi for interrupting him, but the glare soon turned into concern when he saw the red-hair's face. There was a vulnerable look there, the kind which the red-haired had never shown him before, and he looked so distressed and pleading up at him that Aomine found himself desperately wanting to take back his previous words.

"I'm not trying to fool you, and I don't want you to back off, I just want you to believe me!" Akashi said, and Aomine really wanted to hit himself for his earlier insensitivity because the red-haired was too close to breaking down and crying for his own good, and he had no idea how to make things better. "I've never told anyone this before and I don't really even know how to phrase it, and I can't stand the thought of you mocking me about this!"

"I'm not, I'm not," Aomine was quick to assure and he pulled Akashi in his embrace, gingerly kissing his forehead as he wrapped his arms around the red-head and rocked him gently. "I'm not going to mock you," he assured. "I'm going to listen and I promise I won't say a word until you're done talking. Just, calm down."

"You promise?" Akashi asked in a small voice, which really made the blue-haired feel like shit all over again.

"Yeah," Aomine responded and tightened his hold around the red-head. "I'll listen to anything you have to say, just, promise me you're not going to cry."

Akashi lifted his head up to glare at the blue-haired, while pouting adorably and said: "I'm not going to cry." which had Aomine laughing in relief.

"That's good to know," the blue-haired said and touched his forehead to the red-hair's. He suddenly felt the other's lips pressing gently on his own, and while it certainly caught him off guard that Akashi would be the one to initiate a kiss, he was quick to respond and press his lips to the red-haired, while slightly tilting his head to get better access to the other's mouth.

The kiss was brief and when they broke apart, Aomine was surprised to see no blush adorning the red-hair's features, but a serene look on his face, and as those red orbs opened up to look at him, he saw nothing but trust and adoration looking back, and he instantly loved the look. His head came down to capture those lips again, and he loved the immediate and eager response that greeted him from the other as Akashi was quick to wrap his arms around his neck, unprompted, and pull him closer.

He loved it. He'd even dare to call it intoxicating, the way Akashi leaned into him, and moved his lips against his, hands tangling up in his hair and puling at him gently. His lips were quick to part when Aomine licked them slightly, and the other's tongue was quick to welcome him and entwine with his own in a slow, seductive dance. And that's how they stayed, for a few good minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, until they finally broke apart to catch their breaths.

Akashi's cheeks were flushed, and his lips were swollen, but he was definitely not blushing. Lids half-way closed and breathe coming in small gasps, he was staring at him with a certain need that Aomine could feel coursing through his entire body right now.

"Tell me what you want?" Aomine asked breathlessly as he cupped the other's face. He was so far gone right now, he'd be willing to give Akashi anything he wanted. He just had to say it.

"I…" Akashi slowly opened his mouth, struggling to form a proper sentence and failing miserably as his eyes were glued to Aomine' lips.

"You, what?" Aomine asked as he brought his face near the other, and brushed their noses together, moving his lips over the other, but not really touching, teasingly letting his breath fall over the other's skin, and enjoying the pleasant feel of Akashi shivering lightly in his arms.

"Tell me what you want, Akashi?" Aomine asked again, staring with barely contained lust at the other.

"I want…" Akashi said mumbled, his breath getting caught in his troth and causing him to exhale sharply, his warm breathing sending goosebumps down Aomine's back, making him lose his self restraint for a moment as he tried to kiss him, but stopped when Akashi said: "I want you to believe me. I want you to believe me when I tell you I'm not the guy you confessed to."

Aomine distanced himself from the redhead, trying to regain his self-control, and found himself looking into Akashi's honest gaze, unable to detect any lie in the other's look.

"Alright," he nodded. "I believe you."

Akashi sighed in relief and looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you," he said and lowered his eyes. "You wouldn't believe how much it took me to convince myself to tell you this," he admitted and gave a small humorless laugh.

Aomine regarded him critically, having calmed down enough to regain control of his thinking capabilities, and, he had to admit that, aside from the looks, nothing about this Akashi reminded him of the other one.

"So, how does this work exactly?" Aomine asked curiously. "You and …"

"The other me?" Akashi asked helpfully, lifting his gaze to fix him with a calculative look.

"Yeah…" Aomine said uncertain "I suppose…"

"I'm more of a passive state," Akashi said. "Or, from what the other me has read up on the disease and its manifestation, that's what I appear to be."

"I'm really not getting this," Aomine replied blankly, and Akashi laughed at him lightly.

"Because you're not exactly letting me explain," the redhead said, and as a respond, Aomine made a gesture with his hand, like he'd zipped shut his mouth and motioned for Akashi to speak.

"Alright," Akashi nodded, smoothing his expression back into a serious one. "I suppose I should start with how I came to be," he said and straightened his posture as he repositioned himself on the bed to stand comfortably on his knees, the traditional Japanese style. "It happened when Seijuro was 6, when we'd arrived back from a hunting trip. Father had scolded him for the millionth time that he should toughen up, and stop feeling sorry for the spoils, since in a few years' time he'd take him hunting as well, and he should be able to catch something, if he still wanted him to consider him his son. Seijuro spent the whole night crying in his pillow, and wishing he could be more composed, and more to his father's liking, and he imagined himself as such a person, as me. Someone tougher and much more resilient, someone who his father wanted him to be; a colder him, a much more determined him, who could make the choices that he himself could not make, and stand in front of his father with his chin held high. And that someone, was me." Akashi said and looked intently at him, hoping to grasp his reaction, but quite frankly, Aomine really didn't know how to feel about the whole ordeal, so he just let Akashi say what was on his mind, like he promises he would.

"I didn't happen instantaneously," Akashi told him. "I was slowly developed over a couple of years, and I'm not entirely separated from my other self like normal disordered identities seem to be. We're parts of the same hole only, I'm the more resilient and idealized version of Seijuro, and he's the more… innocent one, I suppose," Akashi said, not quite so sure about his comparison either. "Or gullible one, that works just as fine."

Aomine found himself chuckling at that. "I can see how he's gullible, but I don't see how you're not innocent yourself," he said and reached out to stroke Akashi's cheek. "You're the tough one who takes care of problems when things go wrong, while he's the easy going one who gets to have all the fun."

"I wouldn't say so," Akashi was quick to contradict him. "We do share a consciousness, so everything that he experiences, I do as well. And," the redhead bit his lip as he reached out a hand to touch Aomine's hand that was stroking his cheek. "Any kind of fun he has, I experience as well." The blue-haired suddenly felt his breath hitch at the thought of last night, and this Akashi having experienced that event as well, and he could tell by the look in his eyes, that the other was thinking of the exact same thing. He suddenly found himself reaching for the redhead and puling him into his arms. "Any feeling he has, I have to," Akashi said as he let himself be enveloped in the other's embrace, hands wrapping around his neck. "I just deal with things differently."

"How?" Aomine asked him as he gazed into those lust-filled orbs, and watch the other's breath come in irregular pants. "How do you deal with things?"

"Well, father had the bad habit of telling me to get whatever I want," Akashi told him as he leaned in closer. "And I want you," he said, and kissed him passionately.

One hand was gently cupping his face, while the other reached around his back to tangle itself in his messy looks, as the redhead's lips moved softly but firmly against his, his mouth opening to admit his tongue when he demanded entrance, and Aomine completely lost himself this time. He let his tongue sink in that worm caver and explore it to his leisure, as his arms roamed the other's back, to travel down his shirt and up his blouse to feel the soft skin from underneath. His other hand traveled downwards, to the redhead's lower backside and cupped his buttocks, pulling him closer. Unfortunately, Akashi's knees dug into his abdomen and kept them apart, and Aomine really didn't want to have any barriers between them, so he untangled his hand from the redhead's shirt and slowly, his hands dragged around the other's legs, till he reached his knees and grabbed hold of each on, pulling them around his waist. His hands moved back the other's legs, to his hips, and in his pants, so that he could lightly brush his fingers over the redhead's member.

Akashi gasped into the kiss, as one hand tightened around Aomine's neck and the other fisted itself in his hair. He managed to get a moan out of the redhead when he wrapped his hand around the other's member and started to slowly stroking him. Aomine gently lei the redhead on his back, while his hand pulled on the other's trousers, to get them down his thigh, past his knees, and off him, making it one less hindrance standing in the way between him and the redhead. He then moved to dispose of his own trousers, releasing his aching member from the fabric confinements, and grinding it over the other's own erection, making Akashi moan pleasantly and he sigh with relief as he allowed himself to revel in the pleasant sensation of the skin-on-skin contact.

"I want to get inside you," Aomine said, whispering seductively against the other's lips. "I want to feel what it's like to have you pulsing around me. I want to hear you moan in pleasure as I fill you up with my seed. I want to make you _mine_. Will you let me?" he asked and looked into the other's eyes for permission.

Akashi gasped softly as he looked into Aomine's eyes, the same desire present in those red orbs that he could feel coursing through his veins at this very moment, but he needed to hear him say it.

"Yes," the redhead said breathlessly, and that was all Aomine needed to hear.

His lips descended upon Akashi's in a passionate kiss, and his hands moved up the other's body to slowly lift up his shirt and pull it over his head in one quick go. He was quick to thrown his own with the pile on the floor and then he returned his attention back to the flushed redhead from underneath.

"Open your mouth," Aomine told him and Akashi did as was bid. The blue-haired inserted two fingers into the redhead's mouth and asked him to "Suck on them," and Akashi obliged, as Aomine gave his cheek a wet kiss, dragging his tongue over the area and sucking lightly on the skin, before moving on to the sensitive spot on his neck, that made Akashi moan delighted an suck harder on his fingers.

When Aomine considered his fingers were wet enough, he stopped his ministration on Akashi's neck and pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth. He also stopped grinding their hips to get the other's attention.

"Now, this may hurt a little, but I promise you it gets better if you don't focus on the pain. Do you trust me?" He asked, and waited for Akashi to nod.

"I trust you."

"Alright," the blue-haired nodded, and moved his fingers to the other's entrance and slowly inserted his index finger inside. Akashi's face immediately contorted in pain, but Aomine shushed him with a kiss to the lip and said: "Don't struggle. Try to relax your muscles and don't push back. It'll help loses you up easier."

Akashi took a sharp intake of breath, clearly annoyed, but did what Aomine told him to, and soon his finger had made it all the way through, and the blue-haired let it stay that way for a bit, allowing Akashi's hole to adapt to the extra weight as his lips descended on the redhead to kiss them softly, then roughly, biting slightly on the lower lip to make the other gasp and then insert his tongue into the other's mouth and suck greedily on the other' tongue, making the red-haired moan into the kiss. Feeling the redhead loosen up, he began slowly moving his finger in and out of the other's hole, and felt Akashi squirm slightly in discomfort, as he gasped into the kiss, hands digging painfully in his back, but soon, the redhead got used to the sensation, and he felt the other's tongue brush up against his own as he moaned softly into the kiss. Aomine broke the kiss, enjoying the look of content on Akashi's face, before he inserted the second finger in the hole as well.

This time Akashi bit his bottom lip hard, and glared up at him.

"I promise this will feel just as good as the last time," he said and Akashi still glared at him. "Trust me!" he said honestly. "Just relax." And his lips moved to brush pass the other's abused bottom lip, tongue smoothly massaging the broken skin as a coppery tasted made it's way inside his mouth, but he really didn't care. It was Akashi's blood, and he loved the taste of it. He sucked slowly on his bottom lip, and then moved on to the top, and then cheeks, and down the side of the face till he made his way to the other's neck where he started biting and licking the small surface until he left Akashi relax enough for him to move his fingers. Which of course pissed the redhead off, so much so that he fisted his fingers through Aomine's hair and pulled his head back to glare at him.

"You're doing that on purpose," Akashi declared clearly annoyed.

"I am not," Aomine assured as he continued moving his fingers in and out of the redhead, and watched as the other struggled to keep control over himself and keep his expression shrewd into a glare as his body was overcome the pleasant sensation that Aomine's actions were causing him. "I'm just trying to make sure you go through as little pain as possible," he assured, and the redhead lost the battle, as his fist unclench, allowing Aomine's head to break free, and his eyes seemed to roll in the back of his head, lips sealed tight to prevent any sound from coming out of them but a small moan did break free.

Aomine kissed him tenderly on the lips before whispering: "Last one, I promise," and he pulled his fingers out from inside Akashi and positioned himself at his entrance. He took hold of the other's hips with his hands to keep him in place, and inserted his throbbing member into the other's tight hole, which was a bad idea, since Akashi immediately started clenching his muscles after feeling the sudden invasion and the feeling of the other constructing around him was enough to making him lose his head and move slightly. Till he heard Akashi whimper in pain, which stopped him dead in his tracks, breathing labored and member aching badly for release, but he needed to get Akashi to relax first.

"Stop fighting me," he told the other in unsteady pants, feeling his brain go numb with the sensation of Akashi tightening and stretching his walls around him. "Breath Seijurou. Just relax your muscles," he said, while resting his forehead on top of the others, but Akashi's expression was still screwed up into one of pain, and it didn't look like he was taking his advice to heart.

"Relax Seijurou," Aomine said, moving his hands from the other's hips to wrap around the other's who were holding on to the ledge of the bed for dear life. He managed to untangle on of Akashi's hands and moved it to rest on top of his chest, right above his heart and said: "Look at me. Open you eyes and look at me," Akashi complied, looking up at him through pain filled lids. "Look into my eyes, and listen to my hear beat," he told him and Akashi opened his eyes wide to look straight at him. "Do you hear it beating out of my chest?" the other nodded. "Hear that fast temp?" again the other nodded. "It's beating for you," Aomine told him. "Right now, I have never in my life wanted to be with someone more than I do with you right here," he told him, laughing somewhat delirious. "Do you want to be with me?" Akashi nodded. "Then breath," Aomine told him, and he took a big intake of breath and let it out, and upon repeat, Akashi followed his example and slowly, after a few more breath, he felt Akashi relax around him, as he redhead slowly closed his eye in relief.

"I hope you don't think this is the part where you go to sleep?" Aomine asked him teasingly, making Akashi instantly open his eyes and glare at him.

"Just move," the redhead said, and Aomine didn't need telling twice. He crashed his lips to the other, biting down hard on the already abused skin, hoping to distract Akashi from the slight discomfort that he'd feel when he started moving in an out of him. He tried to keep a steady and slow pace, to let the other get used to the sensation, but he was slowly loosing the battle with himself as the pleasant feel of Akashi tight hole and the sensation of the other's moving against his own, teeth slightly biting on his top lip were making him slowly lose focus.

Akashi broke the kiss, moaning lightly while biting his lips, and that was the end of Aomine's self control, right there. He captured the other's lips, greedily swallowing his moans and gasps, as his hands moved back to the other's hips, and he let himself move inside the other, increasing his tempo to match his needs.

The feel of Akashi gasping and moaning underneath him was incredibly addictive, and he wanted to make him squirm, till he was nothing but a bundle of incoherent mess, so he increased his tempo, moving around till he finally hit the other's sweet spot which made him moan and squirm helplessly beneath him. He started planting kisses all over Akashi's face and neck, the other's gasps and moan a pleasant lullaby that spurred him on in his ear.

"Say my name," he asked the redhead one hand moving up to play with the other's nipple.

"Ah," Akashi gasped softly, as he arched his back, hands digging into Aomine's shoulder and legs wrapping around the other's waist to pull him closer.

"Dai – ki" he managed in a barely contained gasp and Aomine kisses his lips, swallowing up the words and moving his hips faster. The kiss was deep, and more of a jumbled mess than any, since Akashi's tongue moved around all over the place, wild and without purpose like its owner, whose left hand dug into Daiki's shoulder and scratched a path down his back, while his right hand wondered to his hair and messed up his already muddled looks.

He loved it. Call him a sadist, but he loved the idea of being the one who got Akashi to lose himself so, who impaired his judgment and made him unable to formulate two words. And he could feel the other reaching his climax, movement going wilder and kisses a lot more disjointed as he lost the ability for rime or reason, and that was enough to make him lose his senses, make him move faster, harder and just let himself revel in the feel of Akashi crying out his name as he came. The redhead's face contorted in pure ecstasy was enough to set him over the edge as well and he came inside the other, his seed spilling out and filling the other up as he bend down and kisses Akashi's lips passionately.

He had no idea how long the kiss lasted, and he didn't care frankly, he felt like it didn't last enough. The two of them standing there, tangled up together in a mess of limb and hair and seed, tongues wrapped around each other, as they road their waves of pleasure. When they broke apart, they were both flushed, with swollen lips and heavy breaths, but Aomine only allowed himself a breath of air before he linked his lips back to Akashi's, kissing him deeply, and the redhead was quick to respond. The process repeated a few times, with Aomine getting giddier and giddier the more he kissed the redhead.

"What's so funny?" Akashi asked between kisses, slightly giddy himself.

"You," Aomine responded as he gave him a quick peach on the lips, and then another, and another.

"Me?" Akashi asked confused.

"You, me, here, naked, kissing after having made love" Aomine elaborated as he kissing the redhead once and then raised his head to admire his handy work. The other's flushed cheeks and dreamy look were enough to make him hard again. "I didn't think this was gonna happen anytime soon. Or never really…"

Akashi gave a giddy laugh and admitted: "Neither did I."

"Shall we move on to round two?" Aomine asked, feeling his member throbbing painfully as Akashi's walls closed in on him.

Akashi bit his lips, like he was considering the offer, and then said: "I suppose you could use the practice."

Which got Aomine rather put off.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means," Akashi said matter-of-factly. "It hurt in the beginning and I didn't appreciate that."

"Well then, maybe you could use the exercise," Aomine said cheekily.

"Why are you being so roundabout with this whole ordeal?" Akashi asked him somewhat annoyed. "I said yes, so get to it!"

Aomine kisses him very much amused, as he felt the other's own erection acting up against his abdomen.

The second round lasted a bit longer, but they were both exhausted after the day's extra exercise to go any further, so Daiki pulled out of the redhead, which eared him a disgruntled moan from the other, and he pulled Akashi into his arms, wrapping the both of them in the bed's sheets and wresting his chin on the other's head.

"You better be here when I wake up," the blue-haired said as he planted a soft kiss on the red hair.

"Which one?" Akashi asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"The both of you," Aomine answered and pulled the redhead towards him, content to feel the other resting serenely against his chest, and closed his eyes.

-OOOOO-

**AN**: Nagisa, Akira and Kasuma are made-up characters, for that fictional game that I wanted the GOM to play. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: First, people, if you have questions than be sure to log in before asking, because I can't answer your questions otherwise.

**AN2**: As for sharara: In the Manga there are officially 2 versions of Akashi, to which I refer to as Akashi No 1 and Akashi No 2. Now, No 1 is the Teiko Captain (the cute one who likes to smile a lot and be friendly), and in my fic, during the internal monologues, he is usually referred as simply "Akashi". While No 2 is the Rakuzan Captain (the one who took over during the Muu-kun 1 on 1 and awakened Emperor's Eye), to which I refer to as "the other self" during the internal monologues. Now, Akashi No 1 has been my main character throughout both _School Festival_ and _Summer Camp_ fics, and almost in all cases when Aomine interacts with Akashi, it has been with this version. No 2 has only popped up in front of Aomine a few time: back in Chapter 3 (he was the one who played with Aomine's shirt and then gave him up to Satsuki to force-feed him her food), and throughout the entirety of Chapter 5 (every time Aomine interacted with Akashi during that Chapter, it was with Akashi No 2). As for the sex scenes: No 1 slept with Aomine in Chapter 4 and No 2 in Chapter 5. Hope that cleared things up.

**PS**: Please feel free to ask if you have any more questions or uncertainties, but remember to log in people, otherwise I can't answer you.

**Chapter 6**

_-POV: Aomine-_

He felt a gentle hand stroking his face, slowly brining him into awareness, and he blearily opened his eyes and blinked owlishly a few times before he could regain his vision. And it slowly came into focus, the most beautiful sight Aomine has ever seen: Akashi, lying on the pillow next to him, blushing brightly, as he quickly retracted the hand which had been caressing his face earlier.

"Morning," the redhead mumbled visibly embarrassed at having been caught and lowered his eyes from him.

Aomine couldn't help the grin that spread on his face, as he pulled the redhead towards him and kisses him deeply. It was a good morning indeed.

"Hm Hum," Akashi tried to mumble something in the kiss, but Aomine didn't want to hear him just yet. He just wanted to savor the feeling of the redhead presses up against him so early in the morning. But Akashi was insistent, so Aomine relented.

"Daiki, we'll be late for morning practice if we don't leave soon," Akashi told him.

"How soon is soon?" Aomine asked not really liking the thought of being separated from the other after he'd barely waken up.

"5 minutes."

"Damn," he sigh, wishing he could pout like a little kid. "Can't the Captain be late for practice?"

"Absolutely not!" Akashi declared vehemently. "I will never forgive you if you make me late!"

"But there are so many nasty things I want to do to you so early in the morning," Aomine said, and attacked Akashi's neck with his lips, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin while the redhead squirmed helplessly beneath him.

"Daiki, please stop," Akashi begged, trying to push the other off him.

Aomine lifted his face to look at the redhead and said: "Only if you promise I can have my way with you in the evening," making the other go so red Aomine thought he was turning purple.

And then there was a sudden shift in Akashi's facial features, as his skin dimmed back to its natural ivory color and a playful smile made its way across his face.

"Alright," Akashi said, regarding him coolly. "But you have to promise it won't hurt!"

Aomine found himself staring bewildered at the redhead.

"Did you just –"

"Shift personalities?" Akashi asked helpfully when words failed the other. "Yes. My other self just fainted. You really need to stop teasing him so!"

Aomine grimaced and said: "Sorry. But he's… I mean, you're… am,"

Akashi gave an amused laugh and said: "You can call him the other Akashi, if it's too confusing. Or just refer to him as a he."

"Right…" Aomine said, still slightly confused and bent down to kiss Akashi's lips. "Morning!" he greeted.

"Might be a good morning for you, not so much for me," Akashi told him, and Aomine questioned him with a look. Akashi faltered before finally saying: "I feel… sore," and that was the first time he'd seen this Akashi go even a little red.

"Ah," Aomine exclaimed, understanding his predicament. "That's normal response, especially for a first timer."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Akashi asked a little put off.

"Well, it's suppose to reassure you that it's a natural re –"

"Daiki, get off," Akashi said cutting him off. "Or we'll be late for practice."

Not wanting to upset the other more than he already was, Aomine did as was bid, and Akashi was quick to jump out of bed and collect his things before heading for the shower.

In the end, they were both late, and Akashi totally blamed the whole thing on him and his bad sleeping habits, so he had to endure 5 minutes of Nijimura-sempai (who was very grouchy this morning) screaming bloody murder at him. He figured it was okay though, because he'd have his revenge on Akashi later that night.

"So," Aomine began, coming over to do his training beside the redhead. "Will you finally accept to go on a date with me during lunch break, or are you gonna ditch me again for Midorima and Murasakibara?"

Akashi glared at him.

"I wasn't the one who ditched you. I told you so last night."

"Fine," Aomine sigh, getting really confused, but trying not to show it. "Then will your other self ditch me again, or… am…"

Yep, he was fumbling for words because he really didn't know how to ask what he wanted to ask, or even if he should ask it at all…

Akashi laughed lightly at him.

"I'm not going to ditch you," Akashi assured. "And I promise I won't let the other me ditch you either, though he's trying really hard to."

"Why?" Aomine asked surprised.

"He doesn't know how to deal with you," Akashi told him. "I don't really know how to deal with you myself," the redhead admitted. "All I know is that I don't want to run away from you anymore."

"Good to know," Aomine said smiling lightly at the other and wishing he could kiss him. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I'll hold you to that," Akashi said, in a somewhat threatening and yet flirtatious manner that sent goosebumps down Aomine's spin.

As soon as they started running, Aomine stood behind to run alongside Kise and Kuroko, because he was having too hard a time restraining himself from keeping his hands off the redhead, while Akashi ran up ahead with Murasakibara and Midorima. Which really didn't help matters much, since he was in full view of the other's backside.

"You and Akashi-kun seemed to have resolved your differences," Kuroko remarked, popping up beside Aomine, seemingly out of nowhere and scaring the living ghost right out of him.

"The hell Tetsu! Stop doing that!" Aomine said struggling to catch his breath.

"But I have been right here the whole time," Kuroko said.

"Seriously Aominecchi," Kise sigh at him disappointed. "You are too daft today."

"Stop getting all smart on me just cause you're spending too much time with Tetsu and getting used to his tricks will you!" Aomine snapped at the blond.

"I resent that," Kuroko said. "I'm an honest man. I don't use any tricks."

"The hell you don't!" both Aomine and Kise protested.

"So, are you guys doing anything at lunch?" Kise was quick to ask, completely shifting the mood around, and brining Aomine's thought back to Akashi.

"Yeah," Aomine was quick to say. "Sorry, but I've got plans."

"Wha-? Really?!" Kise asked amazed. "Aominecchi's got plans?! Who'd be dumb enough to fall for you?"

Aomine was really pissed off at the blonde's insinuations, and quite enjoyed the idea of Akashi disposing of his stupid ass for his words, but he also was a man's man, so he liked to do his cleaning for himself.

"Wait up Kise!" He said as he dashed after the blond, who'd started running as soon as the words left his mouth. He was so gonna strangle him!

"No way, suu!" Kise said and began running faster, but someone should really advise him against attempting such means of escape with someone who could outrun him, because it wasn't long till Aomine'd caught up to him and had his head in a choking grip underneath his armpit.

"Now, what was that you said about my face?" Aomine asked while squeezing a little, to get his point across.

"I didn't say anything about your face, suu!" Kise said, attempting to get out of Aomine's choking grip and failing miserably.

"Daiki!" "Aomine!"

Both Nijimura and Akashi arrived at the scene, looking peeved at him.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Nijimura asked in barely contained anger (seems like his temper hadn't gotten better).

Aomine was quick to release Kise, and Nijimura was quick to start scolding the blonde, while he was pulled away from the scene by Akashi.

"Can you please not make such a fuss so early in the morning?" Akashi asked him. "It's distracting."

"Didn't mean to discomfort you," Aomine said and touched his fingers lightly to Akashi's.

The redhead was quick to pull away from him and said: "I don't want people to know. I mean –"

"I figured as much," Aomine assured him. "It's why I didn't kiss you earlier when you were being cute."

Akashi nodded grateful at him and said: "I'll see you later," then ran back to Murasakibara and Midorima's side.

_-POV: Kise-_

It had taken Nijimura quite a while to unwind and finally stop taking.

"Are you done screaming at me yet?" he asked, folding his hands over his chest and glaring expectantly at the other.

"No!" Nijimura declared, but gave a frustrated sigh as he scratched his head in annoyance. "But I suppose it's not right to continue harping on you, since I'm not really mad about your fooling around with Aomine."

"No, I suppose you're still mad about yesterday?" Kise asked.

"Mad at myself really," Nijimura admitted. "Not at you. I shouldn't have taken you to my room. I should have taken you to lunch –"

"Can you please stop talking before I get annoyed at you again," Kise asked, feeling a vein begin to pop in his head.

"But I'm trying to apologize!"

"It's fine," Kise said. "I had a talk with Kurokocchi yesterday, and that got me thinking–"

"Wait! You talked to Kuroko about this?!" Nijimura asked shocked. "About us?!"

"No!" Kise assured, annoyed at the fact that Nijimura would think him so stupid. "I talked to him about some annoying new friend I had that I didn't understand, and he told me basically that I shouldn't let myself be bothered by it."

Nijimura stared a little confused at Kise.

"You know, that's not really how relationships work," Nijimura said. "You can't not be bothered by my attitude or –"

"I know! Okay!?" Kise snapped, feeling his frustration coming back. "Could you please stop treating me like some kind of no-brained kid for a second?!"

Nijimura nodded and motioned for him to continue, though he still looked somewhat skeptical about the whole ordeal.

"I know, I can't just ignore your insufferable attitude," Kise said. "But what that conversation made me realize was that, I've been misinterpreting your attitude. And I'm willing to try and do things your way, for a bit."

There, he'd said it! It had taken Kise some time to come to that conclusion, and it had more to do with the fact that he was curious to find out what was so special about all this love and romance bull that Nijimura kept bringing up, and he was curious enough to give it a try.

"Thank you," Nijimura said, looking somewhat surprised. "I honestly thought you'd dump me after yesterday's passing's."

"I honestly thought I would too," Kise admitted. "But you're hot, so you get a pass… this time."

"I'm flattered!" Nijimura said as he gave a muffled chuckle then asked: "So there is still the possibility that you might reconsider and dump me anyway?"

"The possibility of me dumping you was always there," Kise said mater-of-factly. "But that somehow didn't stop you from hitting on me did it?"

"Nope," Nijimura said shaking his head lightly. "Are you busy during the afternoon?"

"I don't think – ah! Crap!" Kise swore as he remembered his invitation to go eat lunch with Kuroko and Aomine. Well Aomine had turned him down, but Kuroko hadn't. "Let me get back to you on that," the blond said and ran off in the direction of Kuroko and Aomine.

"Took you long enough," Aomine said scolding him disappointed. "You didn't intentionally get yelled at to skip practice by any chance?"

"Of course not!" Kise said feeling slightly insulted. "So, Kurokocchi," he said turning his attention to the smaller blue-haired. "What do you say about lunch?"

"Can't," Kuroko said flatly. "I have plans as well."

"That's a shame," Kise said and pulled out his phone, sending a text mail to Nijimura that he was free for lunch.

"You don't seem too upset by it," Kuroko remarked.

"Oh! I am upset, suu!" Kise assured. "You two have been ditching me a lot as of late."

"The both of you ditched me yesterday as well," Kuroko pointed out, and Aomine shrugged disinterested, while Kise looked apologetic.

"Well, something came up yesterday," Kise said. "Like it came up today, and I just couldn't say no, now could I? Kurokocchi understands, right?"

"No," Kuroko said flatly.

"You're too vague," Aomine said.

"Well, Aominecchi was vague about having plans yesterday too," Kise remarked.

"Do you really want to know what I mean by having plans Kise?" Aomine asked, and Kise nodded curious. "It's got something to do with big boobs and my Mags," he said simply, confusing Kuroko, and making Kise sigh.

Kise was certain Aomine was lying, especially given the way he and Akashi seemed to get along today, but he wasn't going to ruin Kuroko's poor heart by calling the other out on his little cover-up.

"I don't understand Aomine-kun," Kuroko said.

"Best if you don't Kurokocchi," Kise assured, and Kuroko glared confused at him.

Kuroko kept pestering Aomine about the meaning of his words, and Kise was glad the attention was off him for a chance. He had no desire to explain to the others where he was going to go at noon. Not when the lot of them were being so secretive about where they were going as well.

_-POV: Momoi-_

She'd seen Aomine make his sneaky getaway with Akashi, and she'd seen Kise rush for the in right after practice, saying something about stuff he had to take care of, so she'd assumed this was her chance!

Kuroko was alone for lunch! Oh glory day! It meant that she could just walk us to him casually and say: "So I heard Tetsu-kun was eating alone, and I was thinking you might want some company?"

…. Okay, that sounded too skanky, but that was her intention: she'd happen upon Kuroko, who would be eating lunch all alone and offer to spend the afternoon with him since she was alone too! She's taken care to decline Micchan and Acchan's invitation of going shopping with them just so she could be free this afternoon.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called out to Kuroko. "Are you going to lunch?"

And he'd say yes, and she'd ask about the other's and he'd say they ditched him again, and she'd say that she'd go with him –

"No," Kuroko replied flatly, effectively putting an end to Momoi's earlier fantasy.

"… huh?" Momoi asked confused thinking she might have misheard him.

"I'm not going to lunch," Kuroko told her. "I have an errand to run. Why? Does Momoi-san have any business with me?"

"Ah…no," Momoi said, shaking her head lightly. "Just thought you might have been heading my way, so I thought we could walk back to the in together," she said, smoothening up for her earlier hiccup.

"My apologies but I'm not going back to the in just yet," Kuroko said. "Well, if that is all, then I'll be seeing you around Momoi-san."

And with that said, Kuroko made his departure, leaving Momoi very much numb and with a lot of broken dreams hanging in his wake.

Momoi sat herself down on a bench nearby, legs too numb to support her.

_It was such a great opportunity too…_ she mussed to herself regretfully. And then she sighed frustrated.

_I'm going to spend lunch alone again…_ The thought really depressed her, since the guys more often than not would run off on their own leaving her behind, always alone and watching after their retreating backs. It was infuriating and more than a little lonely. It had been ages since Aomine bothered to ask her to accompany him anywhere. And he thought it was just her who'd turned distant during Middle School, but the fact was, he wasn't as close to her as he used to be either…

"Sa-chan? What are you doing here?" a voice called out to her, and she lifted her head to observe a pair of pants, which immediately made her blush since she was looking straight at the crotch section of the garment.

"Muk-kun?" Momoi cranking her head to look up at the taller boy.

_So tall_… she thought marveling at how much her neck hurt from having to bend so that she could see him properly. She gave up and just decided to sit up and stand a few inches back to be able to observe the boy properly and not kill her neck muscles while doing so.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for Aka-chin and Mido-chin," Murasakibara responded. "I thought we'd be going out to lunch. Or so Aka-chin said yesterday…"

"Ah…" Momoi exclaimed realizing the boy's dilemma. Unfortunately for him, Akashi had already left for lunch, and would most like not be joining him. "Wait, has Midorin gone missing as well?"

"Missing?" Murasakibara asked confused. "Aka-chin's gone missing…?"

"No!" Momoi was quick to assure. "Akashi-kun was… summoned by the Supervisor to his office! So, he told me he won't be coming to lunch." Aomine was so gonna owe her for the cover up!

"I see…" Murasakibara said, nodding. And then the two of them were just stuck awkwardly starring around and fidgeting on the spot, while trying to think of something else to say.

"So… did Sa-chan wait out here just to tell me that Aka-chin wasn't coming?" Murasakibara asked after a few long and pregnant seconds of pause.

"Huh?" Momoi was caught off guard by his question and said: "No! Not at all! Please don't concern yourself over it! I was just …."

What was she going to say? That she'd been here hoping to go to lunch with Kuroko, but the other had ditched her for some reason… she felt too depressed to admit to that.

"Is Sa-chan going to lunch?" Murasakibara asked.

"Ah… no," she said, a little upset. "I'll be eating at the in."

"Why? Are they serving something good at the in?"

"No, I just…" Momoi faltered. She really didn't want to answer that, but she couldn't leave Muk-kun hanging. "There's no one to go to lunch with, so I figured I'll just stay in…"

She stood there in awkward silence for a few second, thinking it best to leave now before she got to feeling more depressed, when she was suddenly grabbed by the hand by Murasakibara, who began pulling her in the direction of the mini-amusement park.

"Huh? Muk-kun? What are you doing?" Momoi asked him.

"I'm going to lunch," Murasakibara declared.

"Aha," Momoi nodded a little uncertain. "Am, Muk-kun, you're dragging me along with you…"

"Well, didn't you want to go to lunch?" Murasakibara asked.

"Huh? Are you by any chance, asking me to lunch?" Momoi asked uncertain.

Murasakibara turned his head towards her and said: "No, I'm talking you to lunch."

"Aha…" Momoi had no idea how to respond to his sayings.

"I mean, you said you wanted to stay in because you had no one to go to lunch with," Murasakibara explained. "Neither do I, and I don't want to stay in, so I'm taking you with."

"Oh…" Momoi said, still somewhat confused. She still didn't get it, but for some reason, it cheered her up a little bit.

_I'm not gonna spend the afternoon by myself…_ It was a pleasant thought. But right now Momoi had a few concerns on her hand, and that was a bit literal. Murasakibara was still dragging her around by the hand and it was a little bit difficult for her to keep up with his long stride.

_Wait… we're holding hands!_ She suddenly realized that she was walking the streets with a boy while holding hands like they were on a date or something and a deep blush was quick to make its way across her face.

"Muk-kun, could you please let go of my hand," she said in a timid voice, making Murasakibara stop and turn around to look at her confused. "You're holding my hand," she repeated, and the both of them looked down at their entwined hands.

_So big…_ Momoi found herself thinking as she saw her tiny hand clasped between Murasakibara's. The boy suddenly dropped her hand while mumbling a quick apology, and turned away from her to walk on.

"Ah, slow down Muk-kun!" Momoi said as she struggled to catch up with him.

She wasn't holding his hand anymore, but it still made her think like she was on some sort of date with Murasakibara, and that made a blush come to her face.

_There's no way that'll happen!_ Momoi reassured herself. _Muk-kun is probably thinking about food right now!_

Murasakibara slowed down enough to let her catch up with him, and declared: "You're slow Sa-chan."

"Huh? No. It's Muk-kun who's too fast!" Momoi countered. "Your stride is too long!"

"We'll be late if we don't go faster," Murasakibara said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Momoi wonder this for the first time since she'd left the in.

"To get tayaki," Murasakibara said. "There's this shop around the corner that serves hot tayaki around noon, and I want to get there right as they pull it from the oven."

"I see…" She could swear she saw drool making its way down Muk-kun's chin. "Alright, but I want to get something more nutritious as well." Momoi said as she smiled at the giant's antiques.

_Typical Muk-kun._ She shook her head slightly.

"Alright," Murasakibara nodded, and the two of them quickened their pace in hopes of getting there in time.

_-POV: Akashi-_

They'd barely gotten pass the gym, and he was already looking for excuse to go back.

_Seriously?_ His inner self exclaimed, slightly apathetic. _It's only been 3 minutes. Think you can give it a little more time before you start complaining that everything's wrong?_

_No I can't!_ Akashi said to his other self. _What if it goes wrong? What if – _

_He does something to us?_ His inner self asked. _We've already slept together. I don't think there's much else he can do to us beside that. Unless you're suggesting Daiki's a serial killer…_

_No, I'm not! I – _

"You're awfully quiet," Aomine said, snapping Akashi out of his monologue.

They had stopped by the beach, in the remote part of the shores, and there wasn't a person in sight, some fearing it might rain today as well, and give the clouds, Akashi thought that might be the case too.

"I was just thinking," Akashi said, and stood there awkwardly in front of the other, hand clasped with Aomine's.

Honestly, he was more than a little nervous, because he'd never been on a date in his life. He had no idea what was expected of him, or how he should behave, or what he should do. Was he expected to talk? To say something specific.

_You know, you could just ask?_ His inner self suggested, and that's exactly what he did.

"So," he swallowed thickly as he trailed his gaze on Aomine's face. "What happens now?"

Aomine smiled at him, as he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Whatever you want," the blue-haired said. "We can go to lunch, or, we could grab a few snacks from the fast food and then go make out."

"On the beach?" Akashi asked confused.

Aomine gave a humorous laugh as said: "On the beach, at the in, in or room, or in the cinema while watching a movie, I don't care. I just want to be with you." And he kisses him again, and the redhead felt his face begin to heat up as a deep blush settled across his cheeks.

Aomine distanced himself from the redhead and looked at him expectantly as he asked: "So, where do you want to go?"

Akashi coughed slightly as he attempted to regain his self composure and said stubbornly: "I'm not eating junk food from fast foods."

"Alright," Aomine nodded. "Than we're going to the restaurant."

Akashi nodded grateful and followed the blue-haired who took him to… the cheapest place around.

"I'm not eating in there," Akashi said as soon as he saw where the other was heading.

"Why not?" Aomine asked confused. "It's a restaurant."

"It's a cheap restaurant," Akashi remarked. "The probability of the food being cold and of subpar quality is high. Not to mention the fact that it might be old, and there won't be too much of an assortment to choose from."

"That isn't necessarily true," Aomine said. "And either way, this is the only place I can afford."

Akashi glared at him.

"Are you by any chance living under the impression that you'll be paying for my share as well?" the redhead asked.

"Well, I did invite you," Aomine said. "So, of course I have to pay for you as well."

Akashi folded his hands over his chest and arched his eyebrow inquisitively as he asked: "Do I look like some girl you picked up off the streets and have to pay the bills for?"

"No," Aomine said, somewhat fumbling for words. "I wasn't implying you were. I just think that, since I invited you, it would only be right if I pay the bill."

"Rather presumptuous of you," Akashi said flatly. "Since you obviously don't have the money to fulfill such a task."

"Well, I think I'd be able to make it here," Aomine said, pointing at the restaurant.

"I'm not going in there," Akashi said flatly. "I don't trust such places, and I'm sensitive to food, so, I'm not eating in places I don't know."

Aomine sighed scratching his head.

"And, where exactly is it that you want to go?" He asked, feeling his gut fill up with dread.

"The diner from across the street," Akashi said. "The brown one."

"You mean the expensive one…" Aomine said, looking miserably at the place. "I can't really afford that…"

"But I can," Akashi said. "And I can afford to pay for the both of us."

"No!" Aomine was quick to refuse.

"Why not?" Akashi demanded.

"I can't let you pay for me after I invited you to lunch," Aomine said. "It'd make me look like an ass!"

"To whom, exactly?" Akashi asked expectantly. "It's only you and me here."

"To myself," Aomine said, and Akashi stared at him confused, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Why would it make you seem like an ass?" Akashi asked. "I don't understand your trail of thought. Logically speaking, I should be the one paying since I have more money."

"That's not how it works," Aomine said, confusing Akashi even more. "Logically speaking maybe it's right, but it's not decent. I can't just accept you paying for my share that easily! I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you," the blue haired said in a small voice, and the redhead finally felt like he could understand what his problem was.

_It's still logical that I pay though._ Akashi thought to himself.

_It's most like that that isn't even the problem._ His inner self said. _Daiki is too macho for his own good, he most like feel like his loosing masculinity points if he lets us pay._

_I don't understand how that works…_ Akashi said.

_Let me deal with him_, his inner self asked. _Or we'll be stuck here all afternoon._

Akashi approached the blue-haired and took his hand into his.

"I'm certain you wouldn't take advantage of me," he said reassuringly. "And I promise I'll let you make it up to me next time. But for now, just, accept my offer, please. I really don't want something silly like money getting in the way of our date."

Aomine lifted his gaze to look up at the redhead's pleading looks, and sigh in resignation as his expression softened.

"Alright," he said. "But I'll make it up to you next time!" he promised and Akashi smiled reassuringly at him.

_-POV: Kise-_

Kise had kept to his word, and had allowed Nijimura to guide him around for lunch, and that had been to an old Chinese style restaurant which soled a different assortment of fish food. They'd both sat down, and talked about the weather, their favorite sport, family, friends and even future job prospects.

Kise wanted to become a professional athlete, or a pilot, and Nijimura apparently wanted to run his own business.

"Is your family rich by any chance?" Kise asked disinterested. Conversations like this seamed meaningless to him, and he couldn't really understand the idea of suddenly becoming friends with someone just to get in the sack with them! But, he'd promises he'd give it a chance, and no one could accuse Kise Ryouta of going back on a promise.

"I suppose you could say so," Nijimura said. "Though my father is not one of those tyrannically rich bastards who thinks of money all day long. Our business is relatively small, and is currently managed by my uncle. He's been meaning to take me by his side and tutor me on how to run some of it because he wants to expand, but I gotta finish Middle School first."

"Why isn't your father running the business?" Kise asked without thinking, and then suddenly he remembered why Nijimura quit being the Captain of the team. "I'm sorry! That was totally uncalled for. I completely forgot –"

"You know, if you're gonna only pretend to pay attention to someone, you could try to put a little bit more effort into seaming genuine," Nijimura advised him and Kise flushed embarrassed and humiliated at the same time.

"I'm sorry," the blond said. "I just…" he faltered somewhat and then took a deep breath and said: "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" Nijimura asked confused.

"Have a normal conversation with people, I guess," Kise said.

"You're the chattiest of the lot," Nijimura pointed out.

"And have you listened to the things I talk about?" Kise asked him. "Not really deep philosophies about life, and not really all that personally connected with me. I mean, Aominecchi and Kurokocchi are my best friends in the entire group, and neither one of them listen to a words I say most of the time, and other times they completely ignore me! And that's true for mostly everywhere I go. I don't talk about myself, and neither do the people I talk to do. I just mumble words at them that they expect to hear, and so do the rest of them."

He left it at that, because he really didn't know what else to say. Despite what people thought about him, Kise wasn't good at having anything but meaningless chit chat. All those little insignificant things that didn't say enough about you to make you discernible from the every day masses, and if he were honest, he liked that. It made him feel safe in the concept that he was normal, just like the rest of the world, but at the same time, it gave him the security that people didn't know enough about him to judge him for who he was.

"That's a bit… sad," Nijimura remarked. "You're not being honest with yourself, or your supposed friends."

Kise pouted at him.

"Well, bite me!" He exclaimed, not liking the pitying gaze on the other's look. "I'm not here to garnish sympathy from you."

"I'm not trying to be sympathetic," Nijimura said. "I'm just trying to find out more about you."

Kise sigh in resignation and said: "So, what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know what you'd like to talk about?" Nijimura asked, confusing the hell out of Kise.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: I want to know what you'd like to talk about," Nijimura repeated. "I clearly tried my best, and I failed to impress you. So, I'm curious to know what you'd like to talk about instead?"

"I…" Kise mumbled, trying to think of a subject. His first instinct was to start chatting about his job, about all the silly little things he'd seen and heard while being there. All the little gossip about unknown faces and people with more remarkable lives, but something told him that wasn't exactly what Nijimura wanted to hear.

"That's not a fair question," Kise said finally looking at the other in defeat. "I don't know how to respond to that, since I don't know what you want to hear."

"Is that what you do?" Nijimura asked. "You tell people what they want to hear?"

"…no," Kise said meekly and started fumbling on the spot, playing with his napkin.

He didn't have the guts to look at Nijimura, because it all felt kind of weird to him. The truth was, he was used to telling people what they wanted to hear. Or, at the very least, what he thought they want to hear anyways. And he found that it was easier that way, to get by in life. If they thought he was dumb and blond, he'd just act the part, if they thought him a trickster he's start pulling rabbits out of the hat. And it was easy like that, letting people created their own opinion of him, and then molding himself to their imagination. It gave him a sense of stability, of how they wanted him to behave in order to receive their approval. But Nijimura was different in that regard. He didn't want to create his own interpretation of Kise or his character, and that made him uneasy.

"I'll take pity on you," Nijimura said, bringing Kise out of his thoughts. "For now that is, since we have to go to practice."

And Nijimura raised himself from his seat and motioned to the waiter to bring them the check. Kise rose to his feet, and was ready to bolt from the restaurant, but Nijimura grabbed his hand and said: "But, we will resume this at dinner," in a good natured manor, though Kise found it to be rather threatening if you ask him.

And then they were out of the bloody restaurant, and not a moment too soon for Kise's liking. He was honestly considering standing the guy up, or even dumping him right then and there, since there were goosebumps running down his spine, and not in a pleasant way either. But something kept holding him back, an anticipation of sorts that made him wonder what the guy might pull off next time they'd meet, and it was enough to make him interested. For now.

_-POV: Momoi-_

It was quite nice really, spending time with someone. Momoi most definitely enjoyed going to the Tayaki store and then trying to force Muk-kun to go to a fast-food store.

"Why don't we go there instead," Murasakibara said and pointed to a restaurant across the street.

"You actually want to go to a restaurant?" Momoi asked confused. "I thought I'd have to drag you there on a leash and you still wouldn't go."

"Why?" Murasakibara asked nonchalantly. "There's sweets there too."

"Ah!" Momoi exclaimed. "My bad. That let's go!"

The both of them sat themselves at a table and ordered almost the exact same thing really: a stake with potato salad mixed with some fried vegetable and a glass of coke. Muk-kun ordered and extra bowel of ramen, but then again, he was a growing boy, and so tall already, therefore Momoi figured he needed more vitamins than her.

"Itadakimas!" They both said and dug into their food.

"By the way Muk-kun, how's the fishy holding up?" Momoi asked.

"Fish?" Muk-kun asked looking at the bag of tayaki which he'd placed on the table beside his food.

"No, no," Momoi said and clarified herself. "The one Tetsu-kun and I got for you."

"Oh! You mean Sakuro? He's alright."

"Sakuro?" Momoi asked pondering at the name.

"I named him after Sa-chan and Kuro-chin," Murasakibara explained, and Momoi blushed at the thought that a fish had been named using an abbreviation of her and Kuroko's name.

"You didn't have to."

"You guys didn't have to get him for me," Murasakibara pointed out. "But you did. So I though it fitting I name him after you two."

"I'm honored," Momoi said smiling. "And I bet Tetsu-kun is too."

"Kuro-chin has been taking care of him for the time being because Mido-chin doesn't want pets in our room," Murasakibara said. "He's gotten fat."

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked surprised and a little put off. "He doesn't seem fat to me…"

"No, Sakuro," Murasakibara corrected, and Momoi found herself blushing at her misunderstanding.

"Ah… why is that?"

"Not sure," Murasakibara shrugged. "But we've agreed to go take him to the doctor."

"The fish?" Momoi asked to make sure, in case she was confusing things again. Murasakibara nodded. "Don't you usually take those to the veterinary?"

"Yes, to the veterinary," Murasakibara nodded.

"You and Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked and Murasakibara nodded.

"Sa-chan should come too," Muk-kun suggested. "You did catch him after all."

"I'd love to!" Momoi agreed, thinking of the opportunity that would present to get close to Kuroko.

After they finished up their meal, the others found them on the bench where Momoi had first sat on eating tayaki and talking jovially.

"We should definitely look up a manual for taking care of fish," Momoi suggested. "So that we make sure Sakuro lives a happy and fulfilling life."

"As fulfilling as one can be while stuck in a fish tank," Murasakibara suggested.

"You shouldn't do that Muk-kun," Momoi scolded. "You should always look on the bright side of life! One man's pond is another man's universe, after all!" she said and winked jovially at him.

"That's a nice saying," Murasakibara said, and took a bite of his tayaki. "It's gone cold!" he exclaimed displeased.

"Ah, sorry," Momoi said apologizing. "I took up too much of your time and you didn't get to enjoy your food as a result."

"I don't mind," Muk-kun said. "I wouldn't have gone to get them if I was alone."

"Do they make more in the afternoon?" Momoi asked thinking of a way to make it back to Muk-kun for ruining his desert.

"Yes," Murasakibara nodded.

"Then we'll go get some then, and we'll eat it while it's hot!" Momoi said determined.

"Alright," Murasakibara nodded smiling at her and Momoi smiled back.


End file.
